


Alexander Cullen

by RubyScars



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyScars/pseuds/RubyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new wolf comes to Forks she shakes things up. Especially when she refuses to kill the rougue vampire that is found in Quileute territory. What will happen when she tries to save his life? And she doesn't even know why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wolf's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on fanfiction.net also by RubyScars.

I looked into the tortured eyes of the monster. He was defeated and we all knew it.

Maybe that was worse than just killing him. That he knew he was about to die. We could all see the pain as he regarded us with his blood red eyes but for some reason I was the only one it bothered.

With a snarl I launched myself over Paul. Landing in front of him I turned to face him and crouched down letting out another threatening snarl.

Sam crouched down in front of me and growled full-out showing me all of his sharp menacing teeth. What are you doing? His voice whipped my mind with the revulsion in it, directed at me.

I could feel all of his disgust at me defending the vampire. Are we murderers now? I mentally yelled back. I could feel his shock as he registered my words and then the rage that came with them.

The surprise didn't last long and slowly his ruff straightened making him twice his normal size. His voice soft he looked at me through hard eyes,And what do you think should happen to the blood-sucker? I glanced over my shoulder to see what the vampire in discussion was doing.

He was still crouched in a defensive position but he hadn't moved since I had started to protect him. His cold eyes watched the conversation he couldn't hear but determined his life. I felt how much it took out of Sam not to lose control of his temper so I moved farther in front of the vampire blocking him from Sam's sight ready for his anger to my next words.

We give him a chance, I told him and he let out a low growl in anger making me cringe ,we take him to the Cullen's and let them explain. 

He took about a second to spit out hatefully, I will not let the Cullens do our job ! All of the wolves in the pack stiffened at the thought of letting someone else, especially vampires, take care of our responsibility.

They all turned their snouts to look at me except for Paul who was watching the vampire waiting for the second he could get close. For the kill. Of course not!, I snapped at him, If he doesn't agree I'll take him to the woods and take care of him. Sam turned his head and loped off into the forest quickly disappearing into the trees his anger leaving almost a visible trail behind him.

All of the other wolves followed suit until I was alone in the circle with the vampire. I felt with some surprise that my ruff was up and my teeth were still bared.

I shook my fur to settle it down and stood up turning slowly until I could see the vampire. He was looking at me with his unhuman blood-red eyes. Quickly I turned and jumped into the woods the dappled sunlight bouncing off my golden fur. What did I just do?

 

I thought about turning human but dismissed the idea when I thought about how vulnerable I'd be. Also I didn't have any clothes on me. How was I going to get the vampire to Carlisle and the others?

I could hear the others in my mind and knew that they weren't going to help me. Well Jacob's pack were friends with the Cullen clan. They would help me if my new pack is too heartless. 

I deliberately sent that thought to all the others who were listening in on my thoughts and were enjoying my helplessness. I felt their anger and some shame. Not enough to help me though.

I slowly ran a circle around the bloodsucker that was getting me in so much trouble. He didn't move which surprised me.

I thought he was going to make a run for it as soon as he heard the others leaving. He wasn't stupid. How hard he fought proved that. He must have had training to fight us so well, holding off eight wolves at once.

With that thought my mind was made up. I couldn't herd him to the Cullen's by myself. I sat down and let out a howl that any animal could have heard for miles.

The vampire turned in surprise, his lightning like reflexes making me growl as he looked in my direction. "Why haven't you just killed me already?," he demanded.

His blood red eyes stared right into mine with unnerving accuracy through the trees. I knew vampires had good eyesight but his unflinching gaze unnerved me. I growled menacingly again letting him know I was thinking about it. His lips curved up slightly as if he understood and in normal circumstances it could have passed for a smile.

Padded feet running through the undergrowth toward us made him crouch again getting ready for a fight his teeth glistening dangerously, more of a threat than any growl he could have made. I didn't look away from him knowing that it was Seth who was coming having already caught his scent. I knew he was there to help. I felt a pang of relief that someone actually answered my call.

When the young wolf finally bounded into the space between the trees next to me his tail was already wagging absurdly like a house dog getting excited over a treat and I felt a flood of affection towards the younger wolf. I touched my nose to his cheek giving him a hello.

He whined a little and looked toward the clearing where the blood red eyes still watched us. I looked at him and then pawed the ground letting him know to stay and watch annoyed that I couldn't just tell him. But he wasn't part of my pack. He was in Jacob's and when I came to the small town of Forks I had met Sam and my wolf had immediately joined his pack finding a place to belong.

The sandy brown wolf let his tongue roll out and yipped in agreement, understanding my confusing charades, then started the perimeter circle following the scent of my earlier passage. I just shook my head at his childlike happiness and gave one last glance over my shoulder looking at the vampire I was going through so much trouble to save. I didn't even know why.

I started running in the direction Seth had come from already knowing I would find Jacob waiting for me. When I found him he was already in human form and was leaning against a tree waiting to talk with me.

When Jacob saw me he held up a large shirt and I bared my teeth in a wolf equivalent of a grin to answer the one spreading across his face. I walked up to him and gently took the shirt in my teeth and went behind a giant oak tree to shift.

With a small sigh I slid the large shirt on and then walked towards the boy waiting in the clearing for me. "Thanks," I said tugging on the shirt," I had just ran out."

He gave a small laugh and answered with a grin," I always do to so I brought one just in case. I hate having to turn every time I need to talk to one of the Quileute pack. I wish we could talk to you without shifting. "

I frowned , "Actually I have enough teenagers talking in my head at the moment. I don't need more."

He smiled understandingly at my answer before he said," Yeah, I totally understand, but that doesn't explain why there is a vampire about twenty feet away from us and why he isn't dead yet."

I glared, " Because everyone deserves a chance Jacob Black and you better be careful, You're starting to sound like Sam."

He blushed as he realized who exactly he was talking to and what I meant. With my green eyes and blond hair I wasn't exactly the normal wolf around these parts and not everyone was so accepting of a stranger when I first came to town. That included the over protective newly imprinted alpha werewolf who sat in front of me.

He tried to back track, " Well if he... I don't think ... If you don't know...,"he winced as I just glared at him my green eyes hard.

"He deserves a chance to make a choice, Jacob. If he denies it or Edward doesn't accept him with his mind reading then I will take care of him. Myself. I just need your help to get him to Carlisle's." He studied my face for a few seconds and then deciding I was going to be stubborn nodded. Time to go get the vampire.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new vampire, the Cullens, and a deal...

Once we had both turned we ran to where Seth was still circling the vampire in that tireless lope that a shifter could use for miles and not get tired. His sandy coat made me think of a beach and I inwardly grinned. The color fit his care free nature.

When we ran up on Seth he looked at Jacob and nodded as Jacob told him something through their pack link before turning and disappearing into the shadows circling around the vampire to get behind him.

I looked in the vampires direction to see him casually leaning against a tree looking calm as if staying there was his idea. The only thing that gave him away was his always moving blood red eyes watching for any signs of danger.

I looked at Jacob and he nodded slightly and moved to the left of the vampire leaving me to take the right side. I slowly walked into the clearing and immediately his eyes locked onto mine.

I looked into his eyes and then turned around and started a slow trot towards the Cullen's mansion. He stayed where he was until I looked over my shoulder and growled lowly. Low enough where only he and I could hear it.

He studied me for a moment ,his expression unreadable, and then followed in a graceful gait like a dancers. More like a man-eating panther I corrected with a snort and then moved into a lope that he easily caught up with.

I could hear Jacob and Seth move into place leaving no escape between the three of us. He just watched me as if the only reason why he was coming along was because he was curious and he was just coming with us out of courtesy.

Maybe he was. He kept his eyes on me until I let out a growl and put on a burst of speed running faster. He smiled and just lengthened his strides keeping up with me even though he was smaller.

You have to admire his spirit I thought. If I was captured and surrounded I probably wouldn't be that calm. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I made my way through the thick forest. His raven black hair gleamed in the dull light.

When we made it into the clearing in front of the Cullen house he stopped his face showing his confusion. "Why are we here? Don't act like you don't understand me." he added when Jacob and Seth just stood there with a stupid dog look on their faces, without looking at him. Seth actually sat down and scratched his ear letting his tounge loll out.

I woofed at the vampire softly bringing his eyes back to mine. I stared into his eyes for a second then started walking towards the house clearly expecting him to follow. The safety doors were not closed so the glass wall showed the inside of the house. The beauty of it always took my breath away.

I watched as the vampire sighed in aggravation then started walking towards the house. He slowed nearly to a stop when he saw the welcoming party waiting near the half glass home. The wind was blowing in the other direction making it impossible to smell them until the last moment.

He snarled and crouched in a ready position until Jacob let his friendly dog attitude slip and walked right up to him, looked straight into his eyes,and let go a deep and threatening growl. His ruff stood up making him seem twice as large as he towered over the smaller vampire.

I looked at Jacob and bared my teeth. He was my responsibility and I would protect him. Jacob just glared at me but he backed down, his ruff spiking for his injured alphapride. The vampire looked between us and then rose out of his crouch as if nothing had happened but I noticed he stayed closer to me.

He looked at the group of fellow vampires waiting and started walking towards them without waiting for his supposed guards.I trotted to catch up so he couldn't escape. It didn't look as if he wanted to actually as he easily jumped the small river that trailed through the small meadow that doubled as the Cullen's back yard and made a swift approach towards the Cullens.

Jacob ran past him and trotted up to a small girl holding the hand of her mother, a beautiful brunette girl who was standing beside Edward. Bella I realized. I hadn't met her before so that is Renesme. That's why Jacob over reacted. I stifled another sigh. Imprints.

I looked at the rest of the gathered vampires and recognized only Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet. I met Carlisle when I needed to be patched up once after the Quiletes found me. Edward and Emmet I met when we were discussing the fighting over the territorial disputes and Edward nodded at me winghen he saw me. Emmet grinned not even trying to look dignified in front of the stranger. I couldn't help winking at him as he waved at me and I got another grin.

There was a small woman with a heart shaped face next to Carlisle. Esme, I matched the face to the stories of kindness about her and I couldn't help the almost instant calm I felt torwards her. A beautiful blond with a cold look on her face was holding on to Emmet's arm. Must be Rosalie. I snorted as I looked at her. Seth had told me stories. I could believe most of them by the haughty expression on her face.

I knew there was two more to the Cullen Coven but they must not be would be Alice and Jasper. I learned all about them when I talked with Seth. Sam and the rest of my pack didn't care but I was interested in the vegetarian vampires next door.

I studied Renesme curiously. I had never met a half human half vampire before. She looked like the perfect mixture of Edward and Bella as she smiled sweetly up at the large shape shifter beside her.

She was three years old but she looked about six. It was sort of scary to see how old she looked when I knew how young she really was. She looked in my direction then smiled and waved. I gave her a wolf like grin and she giggled.

I looked at Seth when no one said anything and just looked at me. He yipped a little bit in laughter. It was universally known how shy I was. He looked at the vampire who was studying everyone unabashedly.

I shook my head. No chance he was going to try to run with six vampires around. Seth walked in front of me using his huge body as a curtain and turned his head the other way giving me privacy.

In the privacy behind the huge wolf where no one could see me I shifted back to human. I pulled on the shirt Jacob had given me which I had tied around my arm on the journey back and tied the cord around my ankle as a sort of anklet. I wore the large shirt as a sort of dress. I tugged on it trying to make the thigh length material longer.

"Thanks Seth," I told him as I walked around him patting him on the shoulder. He gently bit my shoulder in answer before laying down. His huge head up and his ears alert.

"You and Jacob decided to let me explain didn't you?" he gave me a wolf grin and nodded. I sighed. All of the vampires eyes were on me. Even the one we found in the woods. He looked a little shocked at my transformation. Well it wasn't universally known that there were shape shifters in Forks.

I just ignored his curious gaze and addressed Carlisle and the others,"Carlisle, the Quilete pack and I decided that if you would try and if the vampire agreed that it can try your way of life. If you don't want to or if it disagrees it will be my resposibilty.I'll take care of it."Carlisle looked at his wife questioningly and she smiled a small smile but her brow was creased slightly in worry.

He looked at me and frowned slightly. "You know if it was up to me I would agree instantly but this affects my whole family. I hope you understand that I have to discuss it with them before giving you an answer?,"I nodded completely understanding. If it affects the whole pack everyone must be consulted, well in this case the coven.

"Of course I understand." I looked at all the Cullen vampires and at Jacob. " I wouldn't expect this of you without careful consideration but it was my only option. If the vampire deserves a chance its gotten it. If it doesn't than at least it got one."

"I would politely like to ask what it is that you are trying to force me to do?," the vampire asked quietly its voice sliding in a velvety tone. I jumped. I had nearly forgotten about him except as a problem.

Carlisle smiled at him and said," I'm sorry about the inconvenience, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. What is your name,I don't believe I've been told."

"Well when I was being kidnapped by oversized dogs no one asked. My name is Alexander but people call me Alex" I glared at him," When this oversized Dog was saving your life I didn't have time to get your name, Alex." I shot at him with sarcasm.

He just looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "And what exactly am I supposed to do so you don't have to take care of me?." He asked the last few words layered with sarcasm and in invisible quotes.

I smiled at him sweetly catching him off guard. "Oh not much just start living on animal blood." I was rewarded by his wide eyes and his shocked expression. He looked at Carlisle dumbstruck ,"She has to be kidding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me if anyone is actually enjoying this! I'll try to update faster if so, I have a few more chapters but I'm not even close to finished. Thanks!


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander asks some questions of the unusual vampires and the startling... Girl, Woman, Wolf, Annoyance?

When Emmett started laughing Bella leaned over and hit him on the shoulder. Edward looked at Emmett, amusement dancing in his eyes,"Quit laughing this isn't funny." Emmett just looked at him incredulously and said,"Come on like that reaction wasn't funny?"

Esme looked sternly at all of her children and said, " It wasn't easy for you either, don't be insensitive." She turned to Alex and reached out a hand to him,"I'm Esme and I'm sorry about my children's manners. They seem to forget they have them sometimes."

Everyone tensed waiting to see how Alex reacted. Esme might be able to handle herself but she was universally loved and her small frame and loving personality made her seem fragile. Nobody wanted to see her hurt.

Alex smiled at her and kissed her hand in an old-fashioned gentlemanly act before telling her,"It's okay because I seem to be in shock right now. A pleasure to meet you."

Renesmee leaned over and whispered to Emmet "I thought it was funny." Emmet grinned down at her and tweaked the end of her nose. Carlisle smiled at her not quiet whisper, then looked at Alex and told him, " I'm sorry, but if you excuse me I need to have talk with my family. I will give introductions later."

Alex nodded to him and watched as all the Cullens walked, well flitted, into their large house. As Bella walked away she smiled at him and Edward nodded. Emmet grinned at him no doubt still amused at Alex's reaction. Evidently Alex thought the same thing because he smiled ruefully back at him.

In no time at all they had all filed into the house leaving Alex alone with the three shape shifters. Jacob looked at me and whined silently before looking towards the still open door.

I looked at him and smiled, " It's a family talk. You better be in there."He nodded and transformed on the way in the door swinging the door shut behind him as he went in still pulling on his pants.

Seth sighed and looked at Alex and then me before he padded a few feet away and lied down. Then he huffed, curled up and to all outside observations went to sleep.

" Well thanks for the vote of confidence," I told him sarcastically. His only answer was the twitch of one pointed ear.I turned and looked at the silent vampire as he watched Seth. I snorted and muttered something not very polite about bloodsuckers and getting me in trouble.

"Bloodsuckers have very good hearing you know," he told me in a conversational way. I turned around and started walking away while throwing over my shoulder ,"I know." I felt his eyes on my back as he watched me walk a few feet away before asking," And where are you going?," he asked. "Aren't you at least going to explain what is going to happen to me?"

I stopped and then turned around. "Well I was going to go shift but I might as well tell you so you can make your decision when they come back."

"Why thanks ever so much. Since it is your fault I'm in this mess isn't it?" I glared into his blood-red eyes as I strode back,"No it is my fault that you are still alive." I snorted and pushed my hair behind my ears. I started pacing trying to think about what to tell him. He just watched me pace back and forth making me even more irritated.

"How about I just ask questions?," he asked after a few seconds of watching me pace in silence. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked annoyed. He cocked his head to the side as if to help him think. The unexpectedly human movement catching me unaware.

"Ok question number one, where you serious about the animal blood? and why do they choose to live like that?" I raised one eyebrow and told the expectantly waiting vampire,"First of all that is two questions." When he rolled his eyes I stopped to glare.

"First, yes I was serious about the animal blood, and the second you should ask them. My best answer is that when vampires feed it's hard to stop, and they value human life,life in general, as more than just dinner."

He said," Okay I guess I understand that. What are you?" I smiled at that question. "I'm a shape shifter. In this case a wolf shape shifter,"I answered with a shrug.

He examined me from head to toes making me squirm a little and I felt myself turn red. "Quit it." I told him, " It's strange." He smiled at me obviously amused by my discomfort, "Well I don't know what to think of you so at least you can tell me your name."

I blinked at the random question, " Uh, well I'm Kat." His mouth twitched. "Yes I know it's ironic. I've heard all the jokes." He really did smile this time and it took my breath away. Bloodsucking monster yes. Ugly no. Not even close.

"Then why does he call them family?." He asked quietly his voice filled with an emotion I couldn't quite place. When he asked his question he searched my green eyes with his red ones.

His unexpected question startled me and I looked away from his searching gaze and looked at the huge house. I answered him after some time in thought not sure what to tell this stranger. "He loves them.," I whispered softly," He made each of them when they were dying, Not just because he wanted to but to save them. They're his children and they're not just a coven. He calls them family because they are a family."

I avoided looking at him the whole time I explained that to him. Not knowing if I would see confusion, anger ,or maybe even disgust and I didn't want to risk see those emotions on his face about the coven I was coming to respect and like.

"Any more questions?," I finally asked briskly looking at him my face now hardened against his scrutiny. He was studying me with his unreadable strange gaze making me uncomfortable."What if I try to fail to make the change to animal blood?," I looked at him squarely in the face. "You die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!! I know these chapters are short, so if you want more at a time I will post until I run out of prewritten chapters!! Warning, it takes me forever to update after that! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it!


	4. His Choice

The opening of the door brought us out of our stare down as we both turned to see the Cullen family coming out to join us. Seth stood up and shook himself looking at the faces of the oncoming vampires. 

He evidently liked what he saw because he yipped and started wagging his tail. Wether or not Alex and I would like their decision would still remain to be seen. It's not like I like him now but I didn't want to kill someone who I know the name of and talked to.

I started walking towards the oncoming vampires watching how graceful they were. I can understand why people use to believe they were gods. With their beautiful faces and graceful way of moving you could tell they were not merely humans.

I looked towards Alex to find him examining Renesmee. Evidently Jacob saw it to because he scooped her off the ground and swung her into his arms. Bella just rolled her eyes at him.

When they were in front of us Alex and I stopped in front of them waiting for their decision. I looked at all of their faces but their perfect expressions gave nothing away.

After a moment of silence Carlisle cleared his throat and took a step forward. "If after you have heard the conditions and you agree my family and I would be grateful to have you.," Carlisle told Alex

Alex silently looked at all of the gathered vampires. Finally he spoke looking at Carlisle but addressing the entire gathering, "I would like to hear what you have to say but I can make no promises."

Edward nodded, "That's all we can ask of you. I understand your confusion."Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered something about him understanding too much.

Edwards lips twitched as he tried to contain a smile but Bella sighed,"Jacob." Jacob just smiled at Renesmee, "What? I didn't say any thing did I Nessie?"

Renesmee laughed as Bella growled at the sound of the much hated nickname. Jacob just gave Bella a huge grin as Edward tried not laugh and Bella decided to just glare at both of them.

Everyone else hid their smiles as Bella sighed defeated. All through this Alex just watched with wonder. He realized they did act as if they were a family and he started to smile as they played around watching their small fight.

Rosalie told Alex in a loud voice, "Sorry the dog misbehaves sometimes." Seth growled silently but Jacob just smiled at Rosalie and asked," Hey Rose how did the blond fall out of a tree?," After a small pause he continued ignoring her angry face,"No guess?Well she was trying to rake leaves."

Rosalie growled at Jacob and Emmet wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly as she headed towards Jacob menacingly. Emmet silently mouthed the words good one over Rosalie's head as he held her back and Jacob grinned.I turned so my back wasn't towards any of the vampires. I watched all of them worried about a fight about to break out between Rosalie and Jacob not sure what I was supposed to do.

Evidently I wasn't the only one worried because Alex backed up a few steps. Edward looked at us and whispered something to Carlisle to low for me to hear it."Ok you two calm down, we are here to talk to Alex and your making the wolves nervous." Carlisle told the angry Rosalie and the amused Jacob.

Alex stepped forward again and addressed Rosalie,"Yes I would rather know these conditions that I will have to live by if I agree." I took that as encouragement that he was thinking about saying yes to becoming a vegetarian as Emmett once told me the Cullens called it.

Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward nodded as if agreeing with something. My eyes widened as I realized that Edward was reading Carlisle's mind then answering his question. I knew that he could but I had never seen it happen.

Emmett looked at Alex before telling him, " Obviously one of the rules is that you can't kill or drink from a human." Alex nodded and Rosalie spoke up, "Also we don't hunt around here. If the animal population gets to low people notice."

Alex spoke up, " Won't they notice us anyways? We don't age and people notice that." Carlisle nodded solemnly." When people start to notice we move on to a new town. We have been here for a while and we might have to move on soon."

Alex nodded understanding and then Bella spoke up," We also go to school. Well I don't but you might go." At that Alex's eyebrows rose in surprise,"School?"

Renesmee nodded a sad expression on her face, " I don't get to go to school yet." Alex examined her curiously for a moment before asking, "Do the Volturi know? I don't want to die anytime soon."

Jacob's arms tightened around Renesmee and everyone's faces hardened, "We have already," there was a pause as Carlisle chose his words carefully,"Discussed Renesme with the Volturi. She is not an immortal child. She will grow because she is half human." Alex's face showed his surprise before it went blank.

It didn't really matter if he could hide his feelings behind a mask because Edward can read his mind and Jasper can feel his emotions but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. If they trust him enough later they can tell him. At least I won't have to be worried about his intentions as long as they are around. "As long as we are not in any danger." Alex said slowly after a few seconds.

I noticed slightly shocked that he said we. Edward looked at me and nodded. I focused intently at Edward and thought to him. Quit it Edward it's strange and I like my privacy. He looked away innocently but not before I caught his lips curve up in a smile. Of course he thinks its funny. No ones looking around in his head.

Esme smiled at Alex understandingly, " We have already smoothed that out. Though honestly the Volturi and our relationship isn't the greatest." Alex gave her a small sad smile," I don't think the Volturi have a great relationship with anybody."

Carlisle looked at everybody and then said, " Also if you are in this family you can not talk to the humans until your eyes change. Right now they are red but once you change they will turn to gold."

Alex thought about that for a moment,"So that is why your eyes are gold. I was wondering." Carlisle nodded and I sighed softly and switched positions. They might be comfortable standing for hours but I'm not and I still had bruises from a previous altercation that was just starting to hurt.

Carlisle's eyes flicked my way before continuing and I blushed at being caught, " That is about all." Alex nodded before answering, " If that is all of the rules than I would like to accept."

Emmet smiled at me and I eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to? Emmet looked at Alex before grinning at him widely," Oh yeah we want Kat to stay with you for a while."

My weariness forgotten I straightened up and both Alex and I simultaneously yelled, "What?!"


	5. Kat

"What do you mean stay with him!? Why would I need Her?!," we yelled together at the gathered vampires and wolves in front of us. Carlisle raised one eyebrow at our loud objections,his face calm at our explosive reactions. Jacob's grin stretched across his face and then he burst into laughter, obviously not able to contain it. I blushed feeling my temper rise and I growled at him not in a polite mood.

Alex looked at me in surprise and I just glared at him to. Carlisle looked at me and Jacob with a small frown on his face like we were misbehaving children and I blushed this time in embaressment. "I just meant that Katherine since this was your idea and we need to go hunt and take care of Renesmee we thought you should be the one to watch him."

Alex protested, " I don't need anyone to watch me." Carlisle just looked at him calmly ignoring his angry tone," You might not need to but my family needs this reassurance. We are risking our way of life. If you lose control and attack a human,and you might and probably will,then you will destroy everything we have worked for."

I tried to think of another way but I couldn't, not without it being the wrong thing to do anyway. Killing Alex would solve everything. I sighed and nodded in agreement. I might not like it but this was my idea and they were risking everthing. Alex sighed, "Okay I will allow this but only because if I refuse I die."

I glared at him offended for making it sound like spending time with me was so horrible even though I was thinking the same thing about him. He glared back obviously over his startlement. " Well you were just trying to tear out my throat a few minutes ago." He told me defensively and I rolled my eyes, " If I knew you were going to be this much trouble I would have done it, not just tried."

He glared at me as I turned away from him and asked Carlisle, " How will I be watching him, he can't come on Quilete lands without Sam's approval." Jacob snorted, " Of course not. Your staying here."

" I don't think...," I trailed off thinking about living in a house full of vampires I didn't know. "We know you will be uncomfortable for you but there is a bed in Edward's old room for when Bella was a human and you're welcome to it.", Esme told me kindly. "You two can figure out how your going to do this."

I didn't have any real objections so I sighed defeated, " I'm going to get some things from my house, I'll be back soon." At Carlisle's nod I turned around and started walking towards the trees waiting till there was cover to change.

I ran towards my house slowly letting the run sooth me. With each thump of my paws on the forest floor I felt calmer. The greenish light that came from over head shined over my coat making it shine alternately with the shadows. I still wasn't use to the strange green of everything here.

When I moved to Forks I bought my own house. I've been an emancipated teen since I was sixteen and I could live alone legally. One of the few perks of being friends with a lot of people. Before moving here I lived in France. It was complicated but no one died so I was happy there until I moved.

I always move ever since I lost my family. I've been in three wolf packs in my life counting this one and had been friends with a lot more. Vampires to. When you were one of the few people who didn't age you weren't picky with your friends.

What happened at the Cullens?

I heard Sam ask in my head and I sighed. No privacy around here. I felt Sam's amusement and I let him see what happened with the vampires. I could feel his surprise at my new job and I quickly told him. It's only until he can control himself.

And you didn't think to ask me?

I was shocked at his question and the anger behind it. Well Sam I didn't think I had to. He changed so I couldn't hear his thoughts and for the rest of the run I thought about what he had asked and not really said.

When I drove up the drive to the Cullen's house nobody was in sight. I looked at the house that rose among the protecting shadow of the trees. They made the deep porch that wrapped around the first story slightly useless. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. Just like its occupants I thought with a smile.

It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were probably part of the house or a perfect restoration. All together it was perfect, especially for the vampires that lived there.

What had I done? It wasn't the fact of living in a house of vampires that was bothering me. It was living in a house full of vampires that I didn't know and didn't quite trust.

I leaned my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes just taking a moment to prepare myself. A sudden thud on my window made me jump panic making my heart thud wildly. Luckily I swallowed my scream because when I turned to look Emmet was leaning against my car a huge grin on his face.

He grinned at me amused at my jumpiness. I opened my door slowly getting out of my car and throwing my bag over one shoulder. "Didn't come as a wolf?" he asked me still grinning.

I watched him warily, "Sort of hard to carry a bag of clothes when I'm a wolf Emmett." He looked sort of disappointed it was such a simple reason, "Oh, Well I'm suppose to give you a tour and show you to your room."

I nodded in agreement when he looked at me as if expecting an answer. Taking that as agreement he headed towards the large house explaining the others absence,"Bella and Edward are at their house with Renesmee and Rosalie and Jacob are hunting with Alex."

When he said that he chuckled quietly and I knew why. Jacob and Rosalie might be guarding Alex but they might just kill each other why doing it. He continued his explanation, " Carlisle is at work. He had to leave because of some kind of an emergency."

When I looked at him curiously he explained holding the door open for me and I walked in my eyes never leaving him, "Some hunter shot himself in the woods. He's going to be okay but they needed Carlisle at the hospital. Makes me glad I don't need a gun." When he said that he grinned at me showing all of his teeth.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was that there was a grand piano just to the left of the door on a raised dias. The back, south-facing walls had been entirely replaced with glass and beyond the shade of the cedars, their was a lawn that stretched to the wide river that we had stood beside earlier.

Esme walked in and she hit Emmett reproachingly on the shoulder,"Behave, she's not Seth,she isn't use to vampires." I looked at her small face and found only kindness." It's okay Mrs. Cullen I'm fine. I'm use to it." When they both looked at me curiously I just kept my mouth shut.

It wasn't a big secret that I lived with vampires but I'm a private person. When I didn't offer any information Esme just smiled at me, " Please call me Esme everyone does. If you need anything just ask. I made dinner and it will be ready in a few minutes."

Troubled that she cooked just for me I told her," I don't want to be a trouble." She shook her head interrupting me with a smile," The other wolves are coming to and it gives me an excuse to use the kitchen." I nodded and she walked away after another kind smile keeping at a normal human speed. I watched her amused. They were probably trying not to scare me and I was thankful for their effort.

Emmett gestured towards the massive curving staircase that dominated the west-side of the room. I followed him looking at the walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets. They were all varying shades of white. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but look around. I almost tripped over Emmett when he stopped at the top of the stairs.

"This is Rosalie and my room and over there is Carlisle's office. That room is Alice's room" He told me gesturing to each door as we passed. I saw a huge ancient cross at the end of the hallway and looked at in awe. The dark patina of the wood contrasted with the wood and it was beautiful but Emmett ignored it and kept walking.

We reached a staircase and walked up it to the second story and I found myself in another hall. Emmett was looking over his shoulder curiously every few seconds but never said anything. After a few minutes of ignoring it I sighed, " What do you want to know?"

He smiled at me and turned around to walk backwards. Evidently he didn't have to worry about falling over, if I did that I would run into a wall trip over my feet and then break something. But of course he didn't. Stupid vampires.

" I was wondering where you come from?" I looked at him sort of surprised by his question. I expected something different. "I last lived in Louisiana." He smiled at me clearly seeing that I didn't say that's where I came from but he let it drop. At the end of the hall he gestured to last door in the hall. " This is Edward and Bella's room when they come. We can move the bed to any room in this hall you want."

I opened the door across the hall from Edward and Bella's room. I know that they don't care how far they have to move the bed but I am a guest. I don't want them to go to so much trouble even if it was almost effortless to them.

I smiled when I saw the inside of the room. The whole South wall was glass and the room was in a deep blue and grey. It was perfect. Emmett grinned at me before running down the stairs a blur in a brown shirt. Evidently nobody had told him to be careful around the new wolf. I smiled before walking into my new room.

I had to admit that I liked it. It was bare except for the grey couch, dresser, and a glass coffee table. Evidently it was used for guests. I threw my bag next to the dresser and walked over to admire my view. The winding river, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range was sprawled across one side of my room.

Smells were coming from the kitchen below and I could hear the boisterous voices of the wolves mixed in with the quiet musical voices of the except for was a loud and boisterous musical voice.

I sighed before walking towards the door. Time to go mingle with people. Never my specialty. I looked around my room one last time before shutting the door. I had to admit I liked it a lot. I felt a suddden smile stretch across my face before I walked down the stairs.


	6. Uncontrollable Anger

When I walked into the kitchen Seth and Jacob were already there waiting. Jacob had Renesme on his lap and he was talking quietly to her as she stared up at him in adoration. Definitely an imprint I thought ruefully as he tenderly held her making sure she didn't fall.

Seth was having an animated and loud conversation with Edward about some type of car as they sat at the table, Seth waving his hands wildly when he made a point while Edward stayed calm, is voice almost a whisper as he made his argument. I looked over to see Rosalie sitting on the counter texting rapidly her fingers flying over the phone and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Well I guess vampires text too.

Esme was just pulling something out of the oven, an apron around her waist. My mouth twitched in amusement as I examined her. She looked just like the perfect house wife and mother except for the fact that she was holding the pan bare handed. The oven mitt was still in place over the oven in perfect condition as if it had never been used. I looked at Esme carrying the hot tray and corrected myself. It never had.

Nobody had noticed me yet so I just leaned in the door frame watching, trying not to intrude into their family. All of a sudden a vampire breezed in through the window a wild look on her face. Edward jumped up and moved forward grabbing her arms a frantic look on his face. I leapt back and crouched ready to protect myself as everyone else leapt up a scared look on their faces as they stared at the new vampire.

He stared at her a moment before shaking his head, "Calm down Alice, you know you can't see the wolves." Alice looked him in the eyes and he shook his head again loosening his grip on her arms, "No the vampire wasn't a threat. We need to explain but everything is okay."

She nodded before she looked around the room and smiled brightly," It's good to be back. Jasper's on the way." Suddenly she swooped Renesme off of Jacob's lap and hugged her close, "How's my favorite niece?" Renesme giggled before putting her hand on Alice's cheek.

I rose out of my fighting stance when I heard her name relief coursing through me making me relax. That's Alice then, I hadn't met her before. So that's why no one reacted when she ran in. Well that's not true. Every single face in the room got extremely worried. I guess it's not every day Alice gets so panicked seeing as she sees the future.

Jacob finally noticed me in the doorway and he waved me forward asking Edward and Alice, "Anything you want to share with the rest of us not so gifted?" Edward rolled his eyes and Alice smiled brilliantly at him before answering, "I saw an unknown vampire enter the area and then everything went blank."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and told everyone bitterly, "Another good reason why we should get rid of the mutts." Renesme looked around worriedly before leaning over and putting her small hand on Jacobs face. "No Nessie, I'm not going anywhere. They couldn't get rid of me if they wanted to." Rosalie smiled softly at Renesme before glaring at Jacob.

She left the room muttering loudly about killing dogs. Alice looked at me questioningly before sitting Renesme down. Seth walked over and slung an arm around my shoulders before telling Alice," Your vision problems is Kat's fault. She brought home a stray vampire."

I blushed red as Jacob laughed loudly his voice booming off of the open kitchen and Alice looked at him confused. Edward looked at Alice and decided to explain," This is Katherine and she's going to be staying with us for a while. Didn't Carlisle call you?" Alice shrugged, "Jasper had the phone. We split up to hunt and we decided to meet back here but then I had my. Before I came back."

She cut off her sentence glancing at me before changing her mind. They didn't know that I knew about their powers and my eyes widened. I looked at Edward to see if he noticed but he stared focused at Alice.

Edward nodded before glancing at every one in the room, "If you will excuse us." When everyone nodded or in Jacob's case shrugged they walked out of the room already talking so fast that I couldn't understand half of it. Actually I think Edward was talking and Alice was just thinking at him. Vampires are creepy I thought and shuddered thinking about having Edward in my head all of the time.

I had just thought about where Alex was if both Jacob and Rosalie was back when I heard the soft footsteps coming down the hall. With my shifter hearing I heard him approach from behind me and I turned so that my back wasn't facing him weary of his reaction to me. I was the only reason he was forced into this agreement with the Cullens.

But oddly he looked amused when he saw me a small cocky smile curving his perfectly sculpted lips. His black hair looked windblown from running during hunting. His eyes were still ruby red one hunting trip not enough to dilute the human blood still in his system but the obvious sign of his vampirism didn't bother me as he glided closer his feet barely touching the floor.

"Hello, Miss Kat," Alexander said his voice low and melodious. I wondered what it would sound like to hear him sing, his smooth voice climbing and dipping making music by itself without any instruments. He had a small accent but I couldn't quite place it. The cadence was rhythmic but he sounded like one of the gentleman from one of those romantic movies.

"Hello.", I told him slowly as I examined him confused at his sudden friendliness. He smiled even wider at me obviously finding my distrust of him comical. I glared at him irritated at his obvious enjoyment of my discomfort.

"I'm sorry we had a bad start," he told me and I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Why was he apologizing? I shook my head confused as he stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I suppose I didn't help." I told him cautiously not quite apologizing for my behavior. I couldn't understand why he was going out of his way to be nice to me and I watched him waiting for the catch.

"Well you did threaten to kill me," He told me still smiling as if he was kidding but his eyes held something else as if he was offended. As if he couldn't believe I had threatened him.

I glared at him defensive my words sharper than I intended, "You did try to kill me first." I told him holding my anger in check. Evidently it didn't work because his eyes immediately darkened and he glared back at me his whole demeanor changing in an instant.

"No. I was peacefully passing through and I was attacked by dogs. You tried to kill me first." He told me his voice low and accusing. He didn't speak any louder than he had at the beginning of our conversation but I felt the anger in his words as if they held heat even as they remained cordial.

"This town, this people are the Quiletes to protect. You were a danger." I told him fiercely, as my anger rose. I felt all of my muscles tense and I clenched my fists as I tried not to change. One of Cullens would have known the signs of a furious wolf but Alexander just stepped closer forcing me to look up at him.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up at the obvious threat but I refused to back down. All of my shifter instincts were trying to force me to change. I was weaker as a human and this was my enemy. Vampire. But I refused to let him make me lose control.

"Your not exactly Quilete are you? What are you even doing here?" He asked his voice harsh and I instantly felt betrayal. Obviously on this hunting trip they had taught him more than was necessary.

Suddenly Alex's eyes softened slightly as he looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly I didn't want to know what it was. I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm forcing me to stop.

Fury swept through my body and I turned and slammed him into the wall a snarl tearing its way out of my throat. His eyes widened and he held up his hands in the universal sign of harmlessness.

"Never. Never touch me again." I told him glaring into his eyes hatred coiling in me as I felt my teeth sharpen. When I felt the blood from my canines pricking my lip I let him go striding away as I tried to gain control. I knew I moved to fast to be casual l but I couldn't slow down. Losing control is dangerous. Me losing control is dangerous.

Long ignored memories flashed before my eyes as I forced down my anger and I tried to block them out. I had succeeded for years but now I couldn't stop the helplessness I felt. Why could a rogue vampire that I had just met affect me like this?


	7. A Conversation

Angry I strode down the hall, searching for fresh air. I couldn't decide if I was angry at him for making me lose control or myself for letting him but as soon as I reached the stairs I tore unbuttoned my pants and slipped out of them as I walked. I violently pulled off my shirt and shifted before it touched the ground.

Everything about him made me angry. That he wasn't grateful that I saved his life, that he thought he could just bully me and that he brought up the fact that I didn't belong here. That one hurt the most because the same thought had been going through my head for weeks. These wolves were my brothers and sisters in only one way, the bond of shifters, but that wasn't enough for someone who should be in a family.

They knew it too, I could hear it in their thoughts even though they tried to hide it. As a wolf I might fit in but as myself? Not even close. I was as much as an outsider as any of the vampires that lived next door, maybe even more so because at least they had history together. I was just the stray they took pity on.

I let out a growl as these thoughts followed me into my running. I couldn't escape these thoughts by running away but I was going to try. I swiftly turned as I remembered that I had to watch Alex. But I was not going back in there. Instead I decided to run a small circle, the house always to the left, in sight in case some one tried to exit the house. And then I focused on the dirt beneath my paws, the scents in the air and the wind in my fur. I was a better wolf than I ever could be a girl.

My anger slowly drifted away as my muscles started to burn and my heart beat faster in my chest. Everything was perfect, the sun in the sky,the forest around me, and for the moment I was content with who I am and where I am,even if the silent ghosts of the wolves I have lost padded along beside me.

Alex had been about to follow her when she started taking off her clothes. Surprised he had frozen in shock and by the time he realized she didn't want to rip her clothes before turning into a wolf she was gone, shirt and pants the only sign she was there. He hadn't expected that. He had never seen wolves, only heard stories about them from Evander, the leader of his previous coven. And now he was being held hostage by one.

At the open door he realized he could run for. Nothing stood between him and freedom, he could be miles away before they even noticed he was gone. But then he saw a flash of gold in the forest and he realized he wasn't as alone as he thought. It was her, the cat that was a wolf.

She was running and he couldn't help but admire how fast she was. The sun flashed off of her unusual coat and he watched her for a moment before turning and walking back inside. He was surprised that he hadn't seen her in the forest, the lighter goldish color standing out against the dark trees, but he had been distracted by the scent of vampire.

He was going to try and go the opposite way of the obviously large coven when a new scent had struck him from behind when the wind shifted. It was strong and it burnt his nose. A twig snapped behind him and he turned to the sight of the biggest wolf he had ever seen about to rip his throat out. He had underestimated how fast they were, having never been in contact with anything except a vampire that could go the speed he could.

That was why they caught him, that and the annoying she-wolf circling the house. She had been above him, jumping along rocks that a normal wolf would never try and that was why he hadn't looked up. She was on him fast, snarling as she tackled him to the ground. He had thrown her offf and ran only to find that it was only a distraction to let the rest of the pack to surround him. And then she had saved him.

He could still see her leaping to his rescue, At first he had thought she was attacking and it had shocked him when she turned her back on him when she had so recently been trying to kill her,but he could also see something in her green eyes that he didn't quite understand that made him hesitate. A sorrow in the green depths as they looked at him. His first instinct had been to kill the wolf as her back was turned but he knew he wouldn't be able to take on the rest of the pack by himself. And then she had protected him, standing against her own kind.

He didn't even know why and when he had asked the wolf that had taken him hunting he had only shrugged and told him that he didn't know her that well, she had only been there for long. He didn't expect her to explode at his question. Anger made him ask and he could see the hurt in her big green eyes. He was going to apologize when she tried to walk away and he had instinctually tried to stop her.

She had turned so fast he didnt' expect her to react so violently. Stunned he froze as every instinct in him tried to make him react. Canines extended she glared at him with such hatred that it made his already dead heart freeze in his chest.

Alex deftly picked up the discarded clothes and draped them over the balcony before walking back up the stairs into the house that he was going to call home for a while. What had he gotten himself into?

Alex rubbed his neck, casting one last look back at the golden wolf before going in search of Carlisle. He didn't think this "babysitting" thing was going to work out. He found him in his office, going through paper on his desk so quick that to a human it would look as if he only glanced at them. Every so often he signed on or wrote something on another page. As he laid down the fourth paper he sat the stack to the side looking up and giving Alex a small smile.

"Please, come in. I am sorry I had to finish a few things," Carlisle told him and Alex walked in not sure how to reply. In his old coven you never apologized. And they would rip you apart not ignore you for a couple of minutes.

"Of course, I do not mean to interrupt," Alex said and Carlisle waved it away. His golden eyes were kind as he watched him and Alex fought the urge to hide. He didn't think vampires could seem so fatherly but under Carlisle's gaze he felt as if he should apologize for doing something bad.

"You're not. You can come talk to me anytime. Besides, I need to stop for the day anyway. It's always a fight to retain a normal human work schedule, even a slightly workaholic one, when I do things so much faster. I take care of the life threatening things of course but I seem to become to enamored with my work," Carlisle explained to him as he shifted his papers into orderly stacks. His desk was neat and organized but you could tell it was well used, everything at the perfect place for him to reach for it.

"And what is it you do, ?" Alex asked curiosity getting the best of him as he read a few words he couldn't understand. He had never met a vampire who had a job before, but then again Carlisle was not the average vampire. He could not imagine Carlisle stalking his prey and feasting even though he was as much as a vampire as himself. He couldn't see him tearing another vampire apart for amusement either.

"Oh, I must apologize again. I had forgotten no one had told you, I am a doctor in town," Carlisle told him, not commenting on Alex's dropped jaw or stunned expression.  
"To humans?" Alex asked and Carlisle gave a small chuckle, his eyes dancing in a humour that was somehow not offensive. He didn't find Alex stupid he just found it funny.

"Yes, Alexander. I was not under the impression that vampires need a physician. Although, I do patch up a wolf from time to time," Carlisle told him still amused. Alex couldn't imagine the restraint it must take. The strength. He nodded absentminded, as he thought about it.

"Alex is fine," he told him as he rubbed the back of his neck still distracted. Carlisle grinned at him, understanding perfectly.

"Then you must call me Carlisle. Now what did you come to see me about? I'm sure it wasn't to discuss my profession," Carlisle told him gently bringing him back to the reason he was there.

"Oh, right. Carlisle. Um, well, I was going to ask if I could stay without someone watching me?" at the serious look on Carlisle's face, Alex rushed to continue not wanting to disappoint him, "Or at least not a certain wolf that has recently tried to kill me."

A small smile slowly appeared back on Carlisle's face but his eyes were serious as he surveyed Alex.

"I am sorry. I know that it might not be pleasant but it is necessary. Hopefully, it is just an uneeded precaution but I prefer that she stay with you. She seems to be a nice child, I am sure you can find a reasonable way to stand one another's company," Carlisle told him and stoically ignored the way Alex's face fell. He couldn't help but want to laugh at the vampire wanting to get away from the small shifter,

"May I ask if there is another problem?" Carlisle asked, his expression carefully concerned. Alex's eyes darted up to his but then he looked out the window.

"No, it will be fine. Thank you again, for giving me this chance," Alex told him his face blank as he uttered his thanks. Carlisle leaned forward and Alex's blood-red eyes snapped towards him at the advance.

"Alex, we have all been where you are. I sincerely help you make it. So, thank you for trying," Carlisle told him gently and Alex nodded before standing and striding towards the door.

"Alex?" Carlisle called softly and Alex froze.

"You are welcome," Carlisle told him and Alex's shoulders slightly relaxed. He hadn't known he had tensed up. Alex nodded again before going down stairs. He would make it here, even if he had to put up with teenage she wolves with anger management problems. He would do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! I am very thankful, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Comment if you have anything to say :D


	8. Formal Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I just realized the Cat-Kat problem... :D Tell me which you prefer and I'll go back through the story and change! Thank you to kyle for my first review :) I hope you enjoy it! Also to everyone who left a kudos <3

I ran for hours, doing my job while avoiding the vampires in their perfect house. At one point Edward exited the house, watched me run for a few minutes, and then went back in having decided to leave me alone. When others in my pack shifted earlier and tried to talk to me they quickly decided the same thing.

When the sun started to sink beneath the horizon I finally admitted that I have to quit. I sighed as shadows lengthened and my muscles started to ache at the abundance of exercising. I whined slightly at the thought of going back in but I had no other choice. I turned back towards the house. I could watch him better from the inside, not out here in the dark and I did have to watch him. It was my fault and I couldn't blame the Cullens no matter how much I wanted to.

I was just wondering how I was going to sneak back upstairs naked and not get caught when a flash of fabric caught my eye. My clothes were draped over the rail. I picked them up in my mouth before hiding behind a tree to change, wondering if Alex had picked them up for sure how to feel about that I dismissed it and focused on reaching my room. I sheepishly snuck back inside, embarrassed by my behavior. I had already lost control of my emotions, my burst of anger, stubbornness, and childishness all on my first day.

I had decided to treat this like a job, and it kind of was. Watch the vampire and in return you get a place to stay. The only problem was that I couldn't' be sneaking around naked, which meant I would have to remain calm. That usually wasn't a problem, I could usually remain calm under the most stressful of situations but one word from an obnoxious leech and I already ruined my favorite bra.

I slunk up the staircase to my new room and quickly rummaged through my bag for underthings. I locked my door only to find an unopened one next to my bed, a blue color that blended in with the rooms color scheme. I opened the door I hadn't noticed on my earlier tour to find a bathroom.

Evidently Emmet hadn't seen the need to show me the bathroom, I touched one of the large fluffy grey towels in surprise. They were so soft and everything was new and shiny and I sighed at the extravagance before getting dressed, slipping on a loose skirt that ws easy to slide off in case of shifting. The ankle length white fabric was embroidered with blue thread and it matched the blue tank top I was already wearing. I smiled as I noticed I matched my room.

Newly clothed, I headed downstairs in search of my vampire. I could hear him talking to someone as I walked down the staircase. I found him standing next to a vampire I hadn't met yet, talking swiftly so that I couldn't catch all of the words.

My heart clenched in sympathy as I saw the scars covering his neck and jaw. They covered his pale skin. He was dangerous. And strong, to have survived that many bites, so many attacks. I jumped when he turned around, his golden eyes meeting mine immediately. I forced myself to relax, my muscles having tensed involuntarily. He was beautiful, like all vampires, with his honey blond hair that fell just above his collar but his eyes caught mine with the emotion. And then he gave me a small smile as I walked down the steps to stand before him, looking slightly up at his tall height.

"Hello, you must be Miss Katherine. I am Jasper," he told me, his voice low and comforting as he introduced held himself straight and tall and I noticed he leaned away from me as he watched me in way that was almost wary.

"Hello, Jasper. You can call me Kat, no one calls me Katherine," I told him with a small smile. I reached one hand out for him to shake and saw his eyes widen in surprise as he hesitated before he reached out and shook my hand. His palm was cold against mine, almost a burning touch but I held his firmly. If I wasn't watching him carefully I wouldn't have noticed his hesitation. He released my hand quickly, but he returned my smile.

"It is a beautiful name. But thank you, Kat," Jasper told me and I grinned at him. Vampires usually preferred Katherine. Something about being alive when it was popular and if Jasper really was the southern gentleman I had been told about I could understand his preference. My eyes snapped to the side and I moved back instinctually as Alex moved. His red eyes glared at my reaction before he finished crossing his arms.

"I know I'm intimidating, love, but really," he said sarcastically and I gritted my teeth as my anger flared.

"Do not. Call me love," I told him, my voice dripping in venom to rival a vampires, and he raised one arched black eyebrow. I could feel my anger rise and my nails bit into my palms as I tried to force my anger down before it was suddenly gone. Peace swept over me and I felt my glare fade. I looked over at Jasper. he looked at me innocently.

"Jasper," I started to demand him to quit before deciding I didn't care. I felt good. I smiled at him happily. He smiled back.

"Kat, I believe Alice wanted to talk to you. She is very interested in talking about Alex here. She's in the living room if you would like to find her," Jasper told me and I nodded. That sounded like a wonderful idea. Alice was so pretty, I would love to go talk to her.

"Good idea! Bye Jasper, bye Alex!" I told them before bouncing off to find Alice. As I walked away my sense of happiness slipped away a little at a time until I was simply calm. And then I scowled. Jasper had messed with my emotions.

I remembered his genuine worry as he waited for my reaction to him and my annoyance slipped away as well. I remember what the wolves had told me about him, about how he made everyone calm down when they got tense. He had felt my anger. I growled softly in annoyance. Why did every time Alex was involved he made me want to rip someone apart?

Well, Jasper sent me away so he could watch him for a while, I thought smugly. It wouldn't bother me to have him babysit. I took a deep breath, ignoring the overly sweet smell of vampire that stung my nose, before I entered the living room. The moment I stepped over the threshold four pairs of golden eyes turned towards me, and one pair of chocolate brown.

Renesmee immediately slipped off Rosalie's lap before bounding towards me. Rosalie moved to stop her before Edward's calm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Everyone watched as the child moved towards the me, waiting to see how I would handle it. You could all tell they loved this child so much.

"Hi! I haven't met you yet! You're a really pretty wolf though," Renesmee told me sweetly, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but return her smile as she watched me with her big eyes. I blushed as everyone continued to stare.

"Well, thank you. I'm Kat. It's nice to meet you," I told her with a small smile and she smiled back shyly. She reached up and grabbed my hand before tugging on it gently and I kneeled. As our eyes reached the same level she reached out and placed one palm on my cheek. My eyes widened as I saw myself in wolf form next to Alex and Seth. My green eyes stood out against my blondish fur as I gave her a wolf grin and I felt her curiosity and friendliness. Then the vision was over and I looked down at the girl with awe.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kat. I'm Renesmee," she told me softly and I grinned at her. She had such a strong power. I laid my hand over hers and squeezed it gently and she grinned back at me.

"So, Renesmee, would you like to introduce me to everyone? I've met some of them but not formally," I told her and she nodded before turning and dragging me forward. I stood quickly and let her lead me to the nearest vampire. It was Emmett. He was such a large vampire, broad and strong but he had an equally large personality. He grinned down at me and I smiled back. His dark curly hair made him seem sweet, if you could forget the threat of his strength.

"This is my uncle, Emmett. He's really strong and he said he'd take me to wrestle bears when I'm big enough. I don't think Mom was happy about that but I think it would be exciting," Renesmee told me and I couldn't' help the laugh that escaped.

"Well, it might be. Personally I try to stay away from bears though," I told Renesmee and received a smile from Bella. I smiled back before reaching out to shake Emmett's hand. Everyone stared at me but I just smiled. Emmett grinned, his eyes lighting up as he reached out and grabbed my hand. His hand nearly engulfed mine and I ignored the lancing cold.

"Thank you for giving Alex a chance and letting us stay in your home," I told him and squeezed his hand back as his grip tightened on mine. He let go first, grinning at how tough I was. I couldn't help but feel proud at earning his respect.

"We need some new excitement around here anyways," Emmett said and I looked over to see Edward roll his eyes. Renesmee lead me over to the next vampire, which just happened to be Bella. She gave me a small smile and I realized her daughter got it from her. Her

"This is my mom, she's the one that doesn't like bears," Renesmee told me and I put my hand out again to Bella. She took it and shook it gently, making a face as my hand burnt hers. She was beautiful of course, but the dark heavy hair that fell around her pale face made me flinch on the inside as I saw another face in the place of hers.

I pushed away the memory and focused on the vampire in front of me, staring into her golden eyes. She seemed slightly out of place in her plain t-shirt and jeans and I couldn't help but liking her, with her simple taste.

"Hey, thanks for not encouraging what Emmett thinks of as a child friendly activity," Bella told me gratefully and I grinned at her letting go of her hand before it started to hurt.

"No problem. Thank you for giving me a chance. Renesmee is beautiful," I told her truthfully and I saw pride in her eyes. I assumed she wouldnt' accept a comment on herself so graciously but her daughter was another matter.

"Thank you, we are quite proud of Renesmee. I think she takes after her father," Bella told me with a grin and I looked over at Edward to see him smiling at Bella. Love was written across his face and I couldn't help but feel jealous of these people who had the perfect family. I looked back at Bella as she continued, "And of course. I couldn't be the one to deny some one a chance when this family decided to give me one."

I nodded to her as Renesmee pulled me over to the next vampire, the one I was dreading. Rosalie. Her face was cold as she stood up, fluidly and gracefully in a way only vampires could. If she expected to startle me it didn't' work. I made my face just as impassive as hers as I offered her a polite smile.

"This is my aunt Rose, she braided my hair, she's really good at it and she taught me how but I'm not as good yet," Renesmee told me turning so I could get a look at the intricate French braid in her bronze hair.

"It is very beautiful. I am sure you will get better with practice," I told her and she smiled at me, swinging our linked hands gently.I looked at Rosalie to find her smiling down at Renesmee before looking back up at me coldly. She was stunning. Blonde hair and perfect vampire beauty that made her the perfect image of what I had always wanted to be growing up and now I found myself slightly hating her. How in the world did Emmett marry someone so different from him?

"Hello, Rosalie. It is an honor to be allowed to stay with your wonderful family," I told her genuinely even though it was a struggle to be polite. She didn't even know me but the glare on her face made it clear that she didn't want to get to know me.

"I said no. When they asked, I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to be grateful because I didn't think you should be here," Rosalie told me and I felt like I had been slapped.

"Rose," Edward said calmly and Rosalie looked over at him in annoyance.

"I won't apologize. I meant what I said," Rosalie said looking back at me as if disgusted.

"I do not expect an apology. It that is how you feel than you can not change it. But my thanks still stands. Even if you did not offer me a place here I am not leaving. So this is how we will stay," I said firmly meeting her blazing eyes. She nodded after a minute and I nodded back. We came to an understanding. I looked down to find Renesmee frowning at us and I gave her a reassuring smile before looking at Edward. She immediately led me over to him.

"This is my dad. He says you already know he reads minds and that it bothers you," Renesemee told me and I nearly choked at her openness. She watched me curiously and I tried to calm my heated cheeks.

"I am sorry, Edward. I did not know that I made my, well, distaste for your gift so obvious. It is not that I have secrets but some things I would like to keep to myself," I told him and he smiled kindly, a crooked smile that I immediately responded to with one of my own.

"I understand, I am afraid I can not control what I hear although I try to retain some privacy. Thank you for understanding," he told me and I jumped. Mind reading. He grinned at me.

"Thank you also for helping me with Alex. I hope your family can help him have a better life. Thank you, for letting me stay here also. And the bed," I told him and he nodded.

"You are welcome, Katherine. We will try, although our way of life is not easy. He must make that choice for himself. You are welcome in our home for as long as you shall need it, Carlisle has made that very clear. You may keep the bed as well," he told me and I reached out to shake his hand. He took it firmly but gently, trying not to hurt me with his strength. I smiled before turning to Renesmee and kneeling again.

"Thank you, Renesmee, you have a wonderful family. May I hug you?" I asked and she immediately leapt to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her gently and could feel her miraculous heart beating fast in her chest.

She leaned back and placed her hand on my face again and I saw them all together. Her love flooded through me and I fought the urge to cry. I hugged her again before setting her back down. I moved back and gave them a smile again before walking out of the room.

As soon as I left I could hear them talking, their voices a melodious buzz and I could hear Edward say something to Rosalie about being polite. I just shook my head with a sigh. What could you expect when you move into a house with vampires?


	9. A Memory

I stared across the dinner table at the odd company I found myself in. Vampires and shifters were all mixed together. Evidently someone had decided Renesme should have a traditional mealtime with family at a dinner table. This was the farthest thing from traditional i could think of. The empty places in front of the vampires and the plates in front of the shifters that made it look as if they were trying to eat for them, it was crazy. Not to mention the extreme reactions between everyone.

Whenever I walked in to this amusing sight however Renesme had immediately declared that she would like to sit next to me when I came in and that caused a jostling as everyone moved. It meant that Jacob of course sat next to her.

That meant that on my other side sat Rosalie, it seemed she didn't trust me around the child, Edward's mind reading or not. I didn't deem her presence necessary. Especially since she didn't even eat, but I forced myself to smile politely at her which she ignored.

Only three of Jacob's pack were present beside him but I was relieved to see Leah. I grinned at her as she sat down and she grinned back, giving mea small half wave. Her brother sat beside her, Seth was already loading his plate with food while everyone else was trying to sit down. I glanced curiously at the other wolf, not recognizing him but he just nodded at me before focusing on the food.

"Kat, you haven't met Embry yet!" Renesme suddenly exclaimed and his eyes flicked up to meet mine. I grinned at him and he waved his fork at me, having just taken a big bite. I focused on the food in front of me and my mouth immediately started watering in appreciation.

Esmé had really went all out. The table was covered in food, two hams, mashed potatoes, rolls, vegetables,and other things I didn't even recognize but smelt amazing.I couldn't help but remember laying out the food for Christmas. I shook away the memory and appreciated the food in front of me.

My keen wolf nose made the already appetizing smells seem so much stronger and my stomach growled. I blushed and jumped when i felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to relax as I looked up to find Esmé smiling kindly down at me.

"Eat anything you want. If you have to go ahead and beat the others off of the food, if you don't get in there it might all be gone," Esmé told me and I smiled up at her, appreciative of her kindness.

"Yeah, you'd think we were wolves or something," Seth joked around a mouthful and laughter resounded around the table, mingling with one hiss of annoyance. I steadily ignored Rosalie and laughed with everyone else as Leah complained about Seth's lack of manners.

I made myself a plate, piling everything on in a way that every other shifter at the table was doing, and listened to Renesme as she told me all about why vegetable were good for you even if some didnt' taste good. I made myself put some green beans on my plate even though anything green usually repulses me and was awarded with a grin from Edward as Renesme also put some on her plate.

Two other wolves filed in soon after and piled up plates before finding a seat at the massive dining table. Renesme introduced them as well and I blushed as they both stared at me in surprise before Jacob through rolls at them. They deftly caught them and sat down. I scarfed down my food, wondering if I dare wade into the battlefield that was in front of me for seconds, and was just deciding that it was worth it, when I remembered I was supposed to be watching a certain vampire.

Alex was already present when I came in, sitting with Jasper at the very end of the table. Now I glanced down at him to find him staring in front of him with a disgusted look on his face as he tilted his head slightly to the side, listening to Jasper and Alice. I zoned out all of the closer sounds, tilting my head so that one ear was facing their end of the table. Slowly I picked out their voices.

"she thought Renesme was an immortal child as you can understand. We made a treaty with a shifters when the Volturi ca-" I caught Jasper say before a loud thump caused me to jump. I tensed, heart pounding as I twisted to find the source of the noise. Jacob had punched Seth over something and now Seth was rubbing his arm and complaining loudly. Slowly I relaxed, only now realizing that I had tensed up. I looked around to find vampires staring at me. Their eyes immediately looked away as I looked up but I blushed embarrassed. I looked down at my plate and decided seconds didn't sound so good after all.

"Thank you Esmé," I told her, voice only slightly louder than normal even though she was halfway down the table, "everything was delicious."

She turned towards me and smiled. I stood up, ignoring some of the curious glances sent my way as I carried my plate to the kitchen. I heard the soft swish of a vampire behind me and politely stopped and turned to find Bella walking towards me. She smiled kind of sheepishly as we walked to the kitchen together.

"Thank you, for getting Renesme to eat her vegetables," Bella told me and I grinned at her. I had already forgotten about that.

"No problem," I told her before carefully placing my plate in the sink and rinsing it off. I looked around for the dishwasher and Bella slowly and deliberately took the plate from my hand and moved to put it in the dishwasher. I knew they had to have one, their house had everything else, but I wasn't expecting it to look like something out of Star Trek.

I blushed at Bella's reaction to me and mumbled my thank you. She leaned against the counter, crossing her ankles and examining her converse clad feet.

"I think it is very brave what you're doing. I mean, Jacob practically lives here but he has to because of Renesme, you have to fight your instincts," Bella said and I watched her surprised she even thought about it.

"Thank you but I'm," I started before stopping. She waited patiently and I cleared my throat, leaning back against the counter and crossing my arms.

"I have practice with handling my instincts around vampires," I finally admitted and Bella's eyes widened in shock. I heard a silence from the dining room and sighed as I realized they all heard me. Stupid super advanced hearing.

"Thank you, for the effort. I am out of practice, I have been on my own for some time," I conceded, remembering how close to fleeing I was. Or fighting. And that is the shifter's worst nightmare, to lose control and hurt someone unintentionally. I nodded and walked away, not wanting to know what the kind Bella would think of to say. I strode through the dining room, ignoring the looks even though they went back to their conversations a tad bit to loud in their rush to be casual. I stopped besides my designated vamp.

"You busy?" I asked and Alex's raven wing eyebrows shot up in surprise. I watched his crimson eyes study my face, his expression unreadable.

"No," he finally said, standing and following me as I nodded and walked out the front door, knowing he was following.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked as the cold air hit us. I shivered slightly, my temperature making it feel only comfortable as it hit my hit the woods quickly and I stopped once we were in the trees.

"On a run," I told him before turning and crossing my arms as my skirt swirled around my legs.

"Now close your eyes," I demanded, squinting as my hair whipped around my head and lashed my face. His eyes widened in surprise, the wind not giving him any problem at all.

"Seriously?" he asked derisively and I raised her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes before dramatically covering his eyes with his hands. I glared at him, waiting for a moment to see if he'd move them. He sighed and I glared again before turning away from him and stripping off my skirt and tank top. It had a built-in bra which came in handy since I didn't have to clip and uncle every time I phased. I slipped off my underwear and phased quickly, embarrassed to be naked out in the open. I always transitioned smoothly, the stretching of my body seeming natural. I almost felt more comfortable as a wolf instead of as a girl and as a consequence I was a wolf a lot.

As a wolf I awkwardly grabbed my clothes in my mouth and hid them behind a tree, ignoring Alex's sigh of impatience. I needed new soap, this one tastes funny. I wrinkled my snout, shaking my head as the taste lingered before woofing gently in Alex's direction. He lowered his hand to stare at me, surprise showing in his eyes and I looked at him questioningly, wondering if he'd understand. He evidently read it in my eyes because his nonchalance was immediately back.

"I didn't think it would be that quiet," he told me, shrugging and walking up beside me. I shook my head and started loping, watching him easily run beside me. We ran for a while, the only sound our footsteps on the ground and the wind against us. I was starting to relax, loosing my tension from earlier and letting my worries drift away. It surprised me how easy it was to run with him. He grinned as the wind hit his face and the expression of pure joy without any other harsher emotion made my heart twinge for a moment and I let him drift a little farther away. But then he glanced my way and darted away, quickly winding through the trees. I growled in annoyance, quickly following on his heels. I leapt for him as he glanced behind him, the motion slowing him down and I felt a surge of pleasure as I saw his crimson eyes widen moments before I was on him.

I pressed him to ground, paws on his back as I snarled, my teeth inches from his neck. Annoyance rushed through me in waves and Alex struggled to get up I pressed him back into the dirt, this time with a bit more force. I heard him gag as this time his face also was shoved down. He went limp, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Ok, I get it. I just wanted to see if you could actually catch me on your own. Point proven," he told me, his voice muffled. I shoved more weight on his back to prove a point before moving back. Anger shone in my eyes and every ridge of my body from the pinned ears, ruffed neck, and stiff tail. Alex wasn't stupid. The minute he saw me as he rolled over he decided to stay on the ground, the angry comment he was going to say about the grass he was now spitting out of his mouth dying on his lips. Any other time, the sight of the usually aloof vampire spitting dirt out of his teeth would have been hilarious. But not this time. Now I fought the urge to shove his face back into the ground.

Rage coursed through me. How dare he try to escape, how dare he think I couldn't' do it, how stupid of him, I could have killed him, I could have lost him, how stupid of me to take him out alone, what was I thinking? I slowly loosened up, realizing that my anger was directed at myself. Sorrow replaced the all consuming rage and my tail and head lowered as I whined slightly. Alex stood slowly and my head snapped back up.

I watched him wearily as he took a step forwards. His hand was stretched out. I saw him look at me, his scarlet eyes at odds with the soft emotion in them. I growled and he pulled his hand back. I turned back towards the house, glaring at him to make sure he immediately followed. He did. He stayed right by my side, careful to not even make a move that could be considered fleeing. As we got into the yard he stopped to let me phase but I just scooped up my clothes in my mouth, gross soap taste and all, and herded him back into the house. He entered with only a small glance back at me.

I spit my clothes onto the porch. A gagging wolf is not a pretty sight. I whined as I sat staring up at the sky. I fought the urge to howl, knowign it would only alert everyone to my sudden sadness.

Suddenly my mind was crowded as my pack phased and I fought down the resentment as my time alone was stolen. It was one of the prices of being in a pack. Wolves greeted me with warmth and I responded in kind. And then Sam's voice joined the rest.

Are you still choosing the bloodsucker over your pack?

Sam demanded and I felt the venom in his words. I whined as I felt others agreement. My ears pinned back and I laid my head down on my paws, hurt by what they thought. I could feel them immediately regret it as they sense my hurt but Sam didnt' change his mind.

Or are we not really your pack?

Sam asked bluntly and I whined, squeezing my eyes shut as I pressed myself against the ground. I could feel almost a unanimous mental gasp of shock as he voiced the question many of them had been thinking but none of them would say it. Of course I was. Their bond, their connection proved that I was a part of them. Their wolves accepted still lingered. Where had she come from? Why didn't she have a pack of her own? What happened? 

Their questions all flooded through me at once. Memories flashed through my mind that I tried to push away but their question called them up. Wolves lying around me, blood covering everything. Crying, tears running down my cheeks as I hugged a dark grey wolf, her coat almost black in a way that I had always thought was beautiful. Human hands petted the fur. I stared around me at mingled human and wolf bodies. Everyone. Dead.

Shock rushed through them as they felt my memory before I pushed it away. Sam was struck speechless, as waves of pain, regret, self hate, fury, sorrow, endless emotions came through their link in waves. And then it stopped. Compassion rushed through them as they tried to reach me, the loss of not only a family but an entire pack something unfathomable to them but it was too late. I was already closed off. I was numb.

I raised my head and stared at the sky above before only the barest wisps of emotion came through again. Gratitude for accepting me, even if it wasn't for very long.

Thank you

I told them, before I ripped myself away, my mind and soul physically tearing as I broke the bond that was forged through our connection, through being wolves. Pain rushed through me but I pushed myself farther into being a wolf, feeling the earth below me and smelling the wind. I threw my head back and howled.  
In the distance howls echoed back, but they didn't reach me. They weren't my pack. I was alone.


	10. The First Night

I felt when the vampires rushed from the house, panicked at the sound of my pain filled howl. It dimly registered in the back of my brain that I should stop, that it isn't helping but the part of me in pain was animatistic. It wasn't ready to stop because my soul was bleeding, again.

The shifters stared at me in shock as my howl went on and on, undulating up to the sky. They didn't know what happened but they knew. Only one thing could cause a wolf this much pain. Soft voices talked to me, pleaded with me to shift and explain, to let someone help me but it was too late. Didn't they know that no one could help me? That I was a lost cause?

Only one small voice accompanied by a hummingbird heartbeat that fluttered anxiously at the sound of my howl brought me out of my pain. My humanity snapped back to the forefront.

"Daddy, can I help?" I heard Renesme ask, her voice filled with confusion and sympathy. And worry. I was making her worry. I brought my howl to an end with an audible snap. Shaking my head as if it would help me get everything out. I sunk back to the ground, forehead to the cold earth as Edward's voice explained and caused my heart to ache.

"She's no longer part of a pack," he finished softly but the words rang in my ears causing me to shake and shiver. My wolf skin shook around and I felt myself losing control. I would have to choose.

Loose my rage and pain as a wolf, letting my feet on the ground pull it out of me as I roamed the forest and hunted and all that mattered was the world around me. Or turn back into a human, back into someone who had to feel every single painful emotion, whose mind replayed the pain over and over again and who would suffer for weeks from backlash and raw wounds. Before it had always been simple. It had never been a choice.

I started to turn back into a girl, hunched over and wrapping my arms around me as I shivered. It wasn't from the cold. I couldn't think about myself this time. I was tied here, my human side to these people. I couldn't run and I whimpered slightly as I realized I had chained myself here as effectively as someones pet.

Everyone was quiet, shocked, as they stared at me and I threw my head back proudly. I straightened my back and breathed deeply, forcing everything away. I am Katherine Wyght and I am my mother's daughter. I am strong. And this will not kill me. I turned to face them, pushing away everything until a sense of numbness swallowed me. Almost everyone had left as I stood, out of respect for my usual shyness.

Only Jacob, Edward and Bella were left. Bella came forward and draped a blanket around my shoulders, covering me and keeping me warm at the same time. She was careful not to touch me, so as not to burn me but her eyes showed that she wanted to help some how. She just didn't know what to do. Edward was watching Bella carefully as if worried I was going to snap at her.

I nodded my thanks and numbly watched Edward and Jacob unsure why they were still there. They shared a hard look, and realization hit me. Oh. They were here for when I lost control, Edward to read my mind and Jacob as a wolf to take me down.

I felt a sarcastic smile curve on my face, the expression foreign and almost painful but I understood.

"I'll leave if you wish," I finally said and they both looked at me in surprise. Edward's expression smoothed and I knew he was rifling through my mind but I couldn't get up enough energy to care.

"No, we just wanted to make sure you were ok," Edward told me, his voice soothing as if I was a wild animal on the verge of biting. Perhaps I am. Jacob looked at me and I couldn't stomach the pity in his eyes. I looked away back to Bella who was still standing at my side as if unsure what to do.

"I am fine," I told them, the words coming easily from my lips as if I meant them. I had said them often but for some reason I couldn't force the small smile that usually accompanied those words. Jacob and Bella looked to Edward and I closed my eyes against his prying stare.

I am not going to lose it, Edward. And if I do I promise I will leave, I will not hurt anyone.

I told him, promising him with my mind and with every thought I had. I wouldn't stay if I couldn't handle it. But I could. I opened my eyes as he stepped forward. He nodded slowly and I nodded back, moving to walk around them and back to my room.

"Can some one else keep watch tonight?" I asked them as I heard them following.

"I will," I heard Jacob say and I sighed. He needs rest as much as I do.

"No, I can. I was planning to stay tonight anyway," Edward reassured them and I could feel Jacob shrug. By his tense boy he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight either. Well of course not, there was a new human sucking vampire and a rogue werewolf living in the house with Renesme. She could go to her parents house of course but that was still to close for Jacob's comfort. I sighed again. Imprints.

I clutched the blanket around me as pain throbbed through me. I felt my heart ache as sudden agony rushed through me again as I realized I was alone. I thought I had found my place once again. I started up the stairs alone, Jacob wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder as he whispered something to her and leading her into the room where I assumed Renesme was.

I stopped as I realized Edward didn't go with them and turned back to half face him. He was at the bottom of the stairs watching me. His eyes were full of sympathy even if he didn't feel my pain he could hear it.

"Thank you," I told him and he nodded as if he understood even though I didn't. Maybe for watching Alex for me or trusting me not to go crazy wolf, or letting me stay in their home. Perhaps just all of it at once. He followed his wife out of the room and I heard the small buzz of conversation as he joined his family. I plodded up the stairs alone, clutching my blanket to my chest as it throbbed angrily. I was going to have to cry, to scream, to let everything out. But not now.

I went to push open the door to my room when I saw Alex hovering slightly down the hall. I froze, tensed up as I noticed him for the first time and I silently cursed myself. I should have noticed him, no matter how motionless he was or how well he blended into the shadows. He glided towards me quietly his face expressionless and I steeled myself for this next emotional blow. Why couldnt' he have just waited until morning?

"Yes?" I asked, sounding as imperious and haughty as I could wrapped in only a blanket with my voice slightly hoarse from howling.

He stopped in front of me, farther away than a human would have stood to speak but close enough that if I really wanted to I could easily punch him in the face. Daring of him, I decided, forcing myself to stand straight instead of leaning against my door. He watched me quietly for a moment and I felt myself being dragged back down by my weariness, to worn out for my pride to hold me tall for much longer.

"I just wanted to apologize. If I was..." he started to tell me and I jumped, surprised. He trailed off as if unsure what to call what just happened and I flushed embarrassed. I shoved my chin in the air, evidently not to tired for pride after all.

"You were not," I told him, unwilling to tell him that he did start my emotional spiral. His face hardened any more and guilt consumed me as I realized how petty I was being. He had just apologized.

"But thank you. Alex," I told him, forcing his name out of my numb lips and he smirked at me as if seeing how hard it was for me. I glared back, but only halfheartedly as I saw that he accepted it.

"Good night, Katherine," he told me, swiftly trotting down the stairs with barely a sound. I watched him go, his voice staying with me again. There was no other emotion in it other than a simply sweet wish. No scorn, or barely hidden sarcasm. I only noticed that the tears had started falling when the hall got blurry, blocking my view of the empty stairs.

I rubbed them away hurriedly turning back and opening my door.

"Good night, Alexander," I told him, knowing he was already to far away to hear it. I firmly closed my door before going to my bed and falling into it the way I was. I wrapped the large comforter around me and curled up, sobbing silently into my knees as I thought of what I had lost.

Alex smiled sadly at the end of the stairs, hearing her soft farewell. He didn't hear any other sound from her room, the silence unnerving in the face of her pain after her earlier unthinking display but he walked into the kitchen to spend the first night in his new home with his new, if maybe temporary, coven.

Smiles were sent his way but he could tell they were all unnerved by earlier. Renesme was asleep in Edward's arms as he sat on the couch, Bella beside him with her head on his shoulder. Alex stared for a moment not used to such displays of actual affection among vampires before he tore his eyes away.

He was surprised to see a tired Jacob sprawled out on a nearby chair, legs over the side in a way that would have gotten any of her own children smacked. Instead Esmé just accepted the treatment of her probably expensive chair, noting the exhaustion in his entire form. He wasn't asleep though, even though his eyes were closed. Alex could see he was aware the moment he entered the room and his eyelids flickered as Alex moved in closer moving on to look at Jasper and Alice.

They were swaying in the corner, dancing to invisible music that no one else could hear but they smiled into each others eyes as they talked quietly. Alex immediately looked away, leaving them together in their private moment. Alex had never been surrounded by so many vampires who actually loved each other and he uncomfortably moved next to the window, making himself relax as he left his back to them. No one moved except for sending him a few smiles. He listened to their motions, the almost silent swaying of the vampires dancing and the soft breathing of the sleeping Renesme were the only sounds except for Jacob's constant moving in his chair.

He surveyed outside for a long time, realizing that he had been waiting for one of them to make a move, to get closer and try to attack his unprotected back. He was treating them like he would any other coven he had been in as if they needed to show their dominance. He looked over his shoulder to see in surprise everyone was exactly where they were when they walked in except that now Jacob was looking around him in a way that was almost disgusted.

"So, put up with how much lovey dovey stuff goes on here yet? This is only two of the vampire love pairs. Wait til you get all four in a room," Jacob told him, his voice startling Alex. Edward sent him a glare but Bella just grinned at him. Jasper chuckled to himself for some reason as he led Alice by the hand out of the door. Alice grinned and waved, exiting to what was presumably their room.

Alex awkwardly waved back before moving to stand more in front of Jacob to see his expression. He carefully controlled his own before answering.

"I am not used to such displays of affection but I find them preferable to the usual acts of a coven," Alex responded carefully crafting his words before he said them. He did not know if he was being tested. Bella was sending Jacob a look Alex couldn't understand but Edward was watching him. Edward carefully kept his face nonchalant when Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You say that now. Just wait, Rosalie and Emmett can be sickening," Jacob told him and Alex felt his lips twitch at the obvious emotion.

"I think I like it here so far," Alex answered truthfully and Jacob sent him a wolfish grin as if promising him a much harder future.

Edward's grin was genuine however as was Bella's.

"We hope so," Edward told him and Alex nodded, sending them a small wave as he exited to the room they had let him have for his stay. He had way to many strange things happen today. Kat had the right idea when she decided to spend some time alone.

As Alex passed her room he wondered if she went to sleep, if she was okay. A thought to knock and ask passed his mind but he immediately ignored it, passing the door and going to his own but the tormented howl echoed through his mind long into the night.

Katherine heard the footsteps hesitate outside her door and she tensed up until they continued. She slowly relaxed, not sure if she was relieved that she was left alone or slightly disappointed that no one cared. She sighed, annoyed at herself but to worn out to cry anymore. Weariness over took her and she felt herself relax before it dragged her into sleep.


	11. Jasper's Apology

When Katherine woke it was late. Yellow fternoon light flooded through the window, brightening the room and warming her face but the sight didn't make her smile like it usually have. Instead she stared at it, fighting the urge to burrow back into the blankets and just hide in the darkness where she didn't have to be human and feel. Where she could just exist.

But the smell of vampire in the air and the soft noises of the moving household below her reminded her that she wasn't on her own. She had promises to keep and she couldn't do that from her bed. She wondered who had been watching Alex for her all day, dull guilt joining her lethargy but it wasn't strong enough to pull her from her bed quite yet.

Instead she felt herself starting to ignore it, to not feel anything, but that wouldn't work this time. In the past she could push everything away and deal with it slowly but not now. She needed to get up, and go down those stairs and prepare herself for an obnoxious vampire she had to babysit.

She found herself replaying the exact moment her bond with the pack broke, the sharp pain as its rough edges snapped and she was once again alone. Silence and an emptiness where once their was a belonging to so many others. She would survive, this was the third time it had happened she would be okay. But every time it happened it seemed to cut deeper, as if rejection was all she would ever know.

She didn't really belong to these packs, they might sense her wolf and find a place for her, accept her, wrap her in the animilistic sense that she was one of them. But it wasn't her blood running thorugh their veins. She wasn't family, the way a pack usually was. She had lost that long ago and she wasn't sure if that meant she would never belong again. Perhaps she was suppose to be alone.

Katherine threw the blanket off of her, forcing herself out of bed quickly before she could change her mind. She padded to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping into the still cold water. She shivered as it hit her skin, but didn't back out of the spray. She let the water run over her bare skin, shivering as the droplets ran across her face.

When it finally warmed she grabbed the shampoo, thoroughly rubbing it through her hair before proceeding to scrub every inch of herself. When she finished, she washed her hair once more before finally turning off the water and reaching for a towel. She dried her hair before drying her skin, almost rubbing it raw before she wrapped the towel around herself and went back into the room.

Then she sunk to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees as she run out of energy. She stared out of the glass, considering her next move. She needed to brush her teeth, get dressed, fix her hair, go apologize for taking so long, find Alex...

She needed to be okay. She sighed, shoving her face into her knees. A knock on the door roused her from her position on the floor, and she stood quickly walking to the door and hesitating.

"It's Jasper. May I come in?" she heard him softly say through the door, his soft voice polite and careful. She opened it slightly, forcing a smile as he stood in front of her. His eyes met hers at first, searching them before he realized she was only in a towel and if he had been human he would have blushed.

"My apologies, Katherine, I didn't mean to interupt, I will leave you to finish dressing" he told her, moving to leave and her smile seemed to be a little easier to make.

"You don't have to go, it's fine Jasper, I was just getting ready to come down. I'm sorry it's so late," she told him and he sighed, so softly she barely heard it.

"No, do not worry, everyone understands. I was here to talk to you about it actually, I was wondering if you needed my assistance," Jasper reassured her before cautiously proposing his help. Katherine watched him, uneasy at the thought. She crossed her arms and shifted.

"As in, you managing my emotions?" Katherine asked and he nodded, smiling sympathetically and she realized he could feel the way she was aching. She fought the sting of tears as she tried to fight the desperation she felt at sharing her mess of a life.

"This is who I am, I can not turn it off. I do owe you another apology. I didn't come to you last night. I did not want to shut down the intensity of what you were feeling. You would have had to feel it the moment I stopped, and in my experience it is always worse when you hold it in longer," Jasper explained and Katherine straightened defensively.

"I'm fine, Jasper. Thank you for you're offer," she told him, and his brow furrowed upset at her sudden change.

"I meant no offense," he said quickly and she cleared her throat, looking away from his understanding gaze. He understood to much.

"I know, it's just, you are right. I do need to experience this, and on my own. I never meant for it to be your problem and I will be fine," Katherine told him, and he frowned uneasy at her sudden determination. He wasn't sure if he gave her the wrong impression.

"I will be here if you need my assistance," Jasper informed her and she smiled at him gratefully. He seemed like a scarred warrior angel, golden hair and sweet empathy on such a beautiful face.

"Of course," she told him.

"I shall leave you to finish getting ready then," he nodded, almost a courteous bow from another time. He left quickly and she smiled at his retreating halo of hair, wondering if this slight peace she was filling was her own at just his company or his gift.

"Well, hello there love, I wasn't expecting this sight this afternoon," she heard a familiar masculine voice observe cheerfully. She immediatly blushed, reaching up to make sure the towel was tucked securely in place as she turned to find Alexander walking from down the hall.

She glared at him as his eyes unashamedly took in her appearance. The towel was thick and long, reaching her knees it covered her as much as the shirt she was usually forced to run around in and yet she felt more exposed than ever as his ruby eyes met hers.

A few strands of his black hair fell over his eyebrow and she couldn't help but get distracted by how magnetic he was. Just like every vampire, but his handsome face seemed to just compliment his naturallly charming, and annoying, personality. His eyebrows lowered and his eyes lost his teasing sparkle as he watched her concerned.

She blushed again, flustered as she realized she had been staring at him instead of answering. She glared instead, raising her eyebrows and pointedly closing the door in his face. She heard him chuckle on the other side and she fought to calm her racing heart, knowing he could hear it. Hopefully he assumed it was caused by anger, which of course it was! Was he ogling her?!

"I might have to stay if I get such a wonderful view every morning," he told her and she gasped, trying to think of some kind of witty comeback but he was already leaving. She moved to put on clothes quickly, searching through her insults for something offensive to call him.

Downstairs Jasper smiled. It grew wider when Alex entered the room, a smile on his face as well. Jasper hugged Alice closer, her back to his chest he rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back to look at his face.

"What is it?" she asked curiously and he brushed her cheek gently nodding in Alex's direction.

"It seems the Cullen's should just become match makers," Jasper whispered to her and her eyes lit up. She loved a good love story.


	12. Breakfast?

When Katherine finally came down, dressed in layers and long sleeves, everyone was already buzzing around the home. The vampires didn't sleep of course, but a few of the wolves had already come over and were devouring breakfast. Katherine watched them amused, wondering how exactly it had become custom for the vampires to feed their wild neighbors.

Jacob was currently feeding Renesmee, getting her to giggle and take bites of pancakes around pouting. That was probably how she decided, almost wincing at the sight before she turned to just find some orange juice. The smell of syrup was overwhelming and usually she would have delighted at the thought of being to eat so openly again and as much as she wanted but this morning her stomach turned and knotted at the smell.

Just something to drink would suffice, if she could stomach that. Everyone quieted as she entered and she tried not to be annoyed, but really it was a wave of pain instead of embarrassment she felt as they looked at her, eyes concerned. They quickly looked away, talking almost too loud as if to fill in the lapse and to make it natural.

She ignored Esme's concerned glance when all she retrieved was a glass of orange juice, mumbling her thanks. Esme grinned brilliantly at her, over bright in her attempt to comfort and Katherine nearly sighed. She hadn't meant to be so much of a bother, and on her second day. Well, now she wouldn't have to travel back and forth between her duties. The silver lining she tried to grasp on to only darkened her mood and Katherine sat the sipped out of glass on the counter.

"So, what's the plan for breakfast?" Katherine asked generally and Esme stepped forward to answer. She really was a mother, Katherine decided as the woman immediately put the others at ease. Esme would handle it.

"Well, Carlisle was trying to decide, but he ultimately said that it would be up to you, Katherine. Alexander will need to hunt, consume as much animal blood as possible to dilute the human still in his system as fast as possible, and that is what we would prefer. If you feel that you can accompany him upon a hunt, if not we will find someone to take him," Esme told her firmly, letting her know that she didn't have too and that is was no problem at all.

"Kat please," Katherine reminded her with a smile that quickly fell as someone else corrected Esme at the same time.

"Alex will do just fine," he said over her shoulder and Katherine nearly growled. She had felt someone enter but she had been absorbed in Esme's earnest expression to notice who. There were just too many vampires around here.

"Kat and Alex then," Esme accepted with a dimpled smile and for some reason that set Alice into a set of giggles. Katherine watched Jasper wrap his arms around her and whisper something into the curve of her neck that made the small vampire grin but it was a soft murmur too quiet for Katherine to make out.

"Hmm," Alex commented from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see his red eyes watching them curiously. He was still confused having not discerned what was amusing, but it was every action that followed that mystified him.

The casual way that Alice let Jasper hold her, there were so many ways to kill her from that position, and the way Jasper pressed a soft kiss to her skin. They really loved touching one another, in the way that humans would, but with so much more meaning and depth. They had to trust one another after all.

"Come on then," Katherine mumbled, striding past him and Alex watched her with a small frown. He had only known her a short time, a couple of days actually he realized with surprise, and yet he had seen her angry, laughing, confident, and now suddenly it was as if she was empty. She hadn't even said anything to him, snarky or otherwise this morning and now even though her head was up and she smiled at those they passed her eyes were empty.

She seemed hollow almost, and Alex considered the best possible way to handle the situation. That at all was a new revelation, that he was in a place that you could afford to care about someone's emotional state. That he wanted to was almost too startling to consider. Not to mention that he had no idea how to handle this wolf, the only thing he was sure of that she would indeed bite.

He tugged her hair anyway. She had put it up in a ponytail, and it fell to right in between her shoulder blades that were covered in a tank top and a sweater. Alex smirked, wondering if all of the layers were for him. He didn't mind. He wondered how deep her blush would be if he told her he had always loved unwrapping presents.

She had tensed at the gentle assault on her hair and he could see her forcibly relax, forcing her shoulders back down into a natural position with a soft sigh. But she didn't say anything. She did give him a warning glare though. Her green eyes didn't flash though, they were dark and he would almost say dull. He frowned once more. He didn't understand exactly what had happened, what any of the wolves meant as they muttered about packs, but he had heard that heart wrenching pain in her howl. If his heart had still been beating it would have broken in his chest, and as it was it had ached in sympathy.

He hadn't known he could feel that way, and he had darted to the window to find the golden wolf arched beneath the dark sky, broken howl never ending against his ears as it scraped at whatever emotions he could muster. It made him gasp to see who was the cause, and he had stared, frozen where he stood as the howl finally stopped. His hand had pressed against the glass on its own, next to the shuddering wolf that pressed her head into the ground as if trying to drive the swirling emotions away.

She had hunched over, body trembling as her claws dug into the ground. The fur on her body had stood on end, shivering with each pant that she took before her entire body shuddered, fur rippling before she shrunk and it disappeared. There lay the girl, bare skin covered by bright hair that spilled across her shoulders as she curled into the ground. Then she stood, straightening out and turning to face the gathered vampires and wolves as if she was some warrior goddess, her face hard and proud. Emotionless.

That felt as if someone had punched him and dug their hand into his gut before pulling it out before him. He noticed her nakedness, only to realize that she dismissed it entirely, making the look on her face even more terrifying.

The blushing woman, tugging on the hem of her shirt, the one that glared up at him earlier, it didn't seem possible that it was the same woman that stood before them now. She was a stranger, a statue that hid that swirling howl of heartbreak that still echoed in his ears inside.

Now he watched the blonde ponytail sway in front of him as she acted as if nothing had ever happened. Curiosity almost killed Alex, questions about what had actually happened, what in the world did these wolves even do, did she need help killing anyone, but the he remembered the look on her face as she stood before him in that hallway stopped him. She had broken a bit, the pride dropping away to show the exhausted heartbreak underneath and he knew if he pushed that this calm façade would crumble.

And so he merely hummed as he followed in her footsteps, letting the woman lead to wherever she wanted to take him. He didn't even question, not wanting to be the reason she snapped, or you know tried to rip him apart. She shot him an undecipherable look but didn't tell him to stop and so he threw in a little skip for good measure. He was patient, he had all the time int he world for her to talk. He was immortal after all. Unless she killed him to stop him from annoying her of course.

"Your in a good mood," She finally commented, breaking the silence and Alex grinned at her, giving her his most charming smile.

"Why shouldn't I be? I am in the company of a beautiful woman," he told her and it had the intended affect as she rolled her eyes. The expression made her seem more like the girl he had first met, sure after she shifted from the giant dog that tried to eat him of course.

"Uh huh," she only said and Alex took that as permission to move in front of her and walk backwards so that he could watch her face as they talked. At first she leaned away from him, unsure of his intent but then she watched him exasperated.

"I mean it. And then there is the whole being in a situation where dismemberment is only a slight possibility instead of an almost inevitable fate," he added as if only slightly minor and she frowned as she watched his feet. He never hesitated to take a step.

"I'm sure that is a pleasant change," she commented softly, eyes darting up to meet his and he stopped breathing. It wasn't necessary of course, but the fact that she had the power to make him forget made him uneasy.

"Is it part of the change that all of you vampires turn into insufferable show offs?" Katherine suddenly asked with an annoyed huff and Alex raised one winged eyebrow perfectly.

"I believe so," he agreed roguishly and that actually forced her to snort in amusement. Alex grinned at the sound, to which she blushed and turned around. He watched startled, stopping to follow but then she was trying to walk backwards.

"Why is this a vampire talent?" She asked him annoyed, and Alex was startled into a laugh as he watched her take small cautious steps backward. She bumped into him as he laughed, and it only made him laugh harder when she actually leapt away from the touch, leaving the air as she turned to face him quickly. He could feel the heat from her still on his skin, and he ignored the way it felt as he watched her glare up at him.

"Whatever," she snapped, moving around him and not waiting to see if he followed, which he did still chuckling. It was the first time he had seen her act like a real teenager he realized and it amused him to no end.

"Come on, let's go slaughter a deer or something," she told him and his eyes lit up as he darted up to walk beside her. It made her jump, and he smirked down at her. She watched the glint in his ruby eyes, the expression making her nervous.

"Oh no, we aren't going after Bambi," he told her and her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"Let's just say Rosalie didn't have very much patience with baby steps," Alex told her, which didn't make her feel better at all.


	13. Tag

Katherine followed Alexander nervously and when they made it to the trees she followed him in under the cool giants. He was unnaturally silent beside her, and she could feel him slow before leaping onto a branch, quick enough to make her flinch in surprise. He waited for a moment, silently letting her know that he was not trying to run, before he smirked down at her.

She easily leapt, grabbing onto the lowest branch and pulling herself up before jumping onto the next one. She felt the heat of her muscles, shifting and stretching easily beneath her skin and soon she was beside him. His smirk turned into a real smile as he leapt ahead, and she quickly followed. Soon they were taking turns winding through the trees.

If Katherine didn't move effortlessly like he did, she was still graceful. She was more natural than ghost like presence in the trees and her tanned skin was soon flushed with exertion. Soon they were moving slightly apart, disappearing momentarily before they caught sight of each other, farther ahead or higher up in a tree in a sort of game.

She knew she shouldn't let him out of her sight, and really when she wasn't a wolf he could easily outdistance her but the pain she felt since her separation from the pack seemed distant. It was buffered by her amusement and exhilaration, at the way he made faces at her, challenging her and prompting her to move faster. The way the bark felt beneath her hands and the wind felt on her face soothed the ache in her soul.

She dropped to a thinner branch, eyes flickering to find him when he was suddenly beside her, and her turn brought her face abruptly next to his. She could feel the cold radiating from his skin, they weren't touching, but all she had to do was breath out and she would feel his skin against hers. She instinctively flinched away, putting more space between them but the step made her foot slip off of the branch.

He reached out, quickly wrapping his hand around her own to tug her back up on to the branch and the contact lightly burned. It felt as if she had a bad sunburn and she had dove into a lake at midwinter. It was shocking, almost too painful, but then only a slight burn merely a bit above pleasant as her temperature lowered.

It was only when the pain subsided to a tingle that Katherine realized she had held on to his hand, much too long to just be accepting his help. She looked up from their joined hands, lightly tanned against white marble, to find his eyes watching her face. His scarlet eyes were way too perceptive. She tugged her hand away and he reluctantly dropped it. She could swear she could feel a sudden tingle across her knuckles as if he caressed his thumb over them, but if he did it had been too quick for her too see.

"So, what's on the menu?" Katherine asked, reminding herself why they were there and turning her mind away from the way she reacted to him.

"Hmm, you don't smell like the others," Alexander commented instead of answering, ignoring her attempt to change the subject.

"What?" She asked, thrown by the random observation but more so by the way he was suddenly sniffing the air in her direction. He knew better than trying to lean closer to actually smell her skin.

"I mean, it's not good, but. Not terrible," he concluded and she huffed a small annoyed laugh.

"Speak for yourself. You really know how to compliment a girl," Katherine joked, but it came out strained as she tried to move away. She realized that although he was close enough to really smell him, the sickly sweet stench of vampire wasn't overwhelming.

Usually she would have to hold her breath, or focus tensely on ignoring the burn in her nose but Alexander's scent seemed to be muted. It still turned her stomach, worse than the overabundance of flowers trying to mask the smell at a funeral, and if she was being honest that was an apt metaphor. Vampires really did smell like corpses.

"Strange. Let's go," he told her, lighting quick change leaving Katherine confused as he darted off of the branch, landing lightly on the ground feet below.

He looked up, waiting for her, and then opened his arms wide as if in an offer to catch her. His lips turned up in the barest hints of a smile as she ignored him, and swung herself down instead. She landed with a small thud, knees bending into a crouch as she absorbed impact.

She straightened easily, brushing off her hands and straightening her pony tail. As she righted her appearance, Alexander strode away, unruffled and flawless of course. Katherine followed, wondering how on earth she had let him take charge. Then she caught the scent of the prey they were after, musky and dark it sent a shier through the animalistic side of her. Not fear, for she was the hunter of vampires, but something like wary respect.

"Bears? You hunted bears?" Katherine asked incredulously but Alexander shushed her with a thin finger to his lips. Which only succeeded in infuriating her.

"He can't hear us. You expect to hunt a bear on your own?" Katherine asked disbelievingly and Alexander gave a long suffering sigh.

"I'm a vampire, Kitty Kat, I can handle a bear," Alexander told her condescendingly and she growled at the pet name and tone.

"Of course you can. After flailing like an idiot and making it suffer," Katherine retorted, kicking off her boots. Alexander's eyebrows rose as she peeled off her sweater. Then she threw it in his face, perhaps in revenge for earlier, and he ripped it off with a gagging noise, his mouth flooding with venom triggered by the overpowering scent smothering him. He glared, but turned around getting the message.

A moment later a wet nose sniffed the back of his neck and ruffled his hair, making him jump and twist around to find the golden wolf laughing at him. Or the wolf approximation of a laugh. It was almost a soft yipping, her ears laid back.

"Shut up, your nose was cold," was his clever retort and she bounced away, ignoring his sour look. He caught sight of her clothes lying in a neatly folded pile, tucked into the crook of a nearby tree and he momentarily considered hiding them, but she would definitely have no trouble eating him.

She practically pranced off, still amused by his reaction no doubt, and it was his turn to follow. He was still in awe of these wolves he had stumbled onto and he had dared to ask a few questions of the vampires. The answers didn't really satisfy his curiosity however.

The way the wolf in front of him tilted her head to the sky, smelling the wind and trotting around to get in front of the bear as she tracked his scent showed how adept of a hunter she was. She moved downwind, so the animal would not sense their approach. It was completely animalistic, instinctive, and predatory.

But when she turned to look back at him, he could see the green eyed girl in her eyes. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him. Did she just see a vampire? A monster, he had heard a few of the wolves mutter.

She seemed unusually at ease with the Cullens, something that they had all noticed and he wondered why that was. He was intrigued as she darted off, moving faster than any normal wolf could ever hope too.

He followed easily, and he could practically hear her taunting him as she picked up speed once more, challenging him to move faster. He grinned, overtaking her but she was by his side once more, bounding over a fallen tree and nudging him mid stride and he slowed in surprise.

He laughed as she took his momentary lapse to move ahead, with a small woof of victory. He tugged her tail and she twisted to snap at him, tumbling at the speed she was going. She rolled over onto her belly head and ears perking up in dazed surprise and he laughed outright at the expression somehow on the canine features. Then she tackled him, massive body of muscles and fur shoving him into the ground and he relaxed loosely accepting the attack.

Then she bounded off of him leaving him breathless and properly contrite for laughing.

"Cheater," he muttered, rolling to his feet only to be knocked forward by a giant head. She had circled behind him and he let out and oof as she assaulted him again.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you aren't a cheater!" he exclaimed and she let her mouth part slightly in a wolfy grin and her tail twitched, all too pleased with herself. Her ears perked forward and her eyes closed, before she lifted her head, inhaling deeply. Alexander didn't have to ask what it was, for he smelt it too. The bear was headed their way.

Her eyes opened, suddenly intense and focused and Alexander remembered that the sharp canines were made for hunting and rending. She looked to him, and he elegantly flourished his hand before giving her a bow. She surprised him into a grin as she dipped her head elegantly, bending her left paw in reply before moving off, large paws nearly silent as they padded against the forest floor.

Then she fell back, letting him take the lead since this was his prey but she took his right side, following beside him. He felt his senses sharpen they closed in, and not even the unique sensation of hunting with a wolf threw off the familiar haze of stalking his prey. They were off on the hunt.


	14. The Bear

They hunted together surprisingly well, Katherine circling behind the bear as Alexander took to the trees to get overhead. It was a massive creature, thick fur rippling over muscles as he nosed through the undergrowth but that didn’t faze him in the least. It didn’t have a hope of defending itself of course, but Katherine had been right. It would take him a moment to properly kill the creature if he had been on his own. 

But he wasn’t and as soon as he leapt from his perch, wrapping his arms around the bear’s neck to snap it quickly, a blur of gold leapt from the underbrush. As the bear lumbered upright to defend itself, lifting Alexander off of his feet, the wolf’s jaws sunk into its throat, her heavy weight dragging it back to the ground. Alex easily tightened his hold, the bear still in under the wolf’s assault, and its neck snapped easily. 

Katherine immediately released it, letting the lifeless body droop in his arms and he lowered it to the ground. It was a bit unnerving to see the blood on the golden muzzle, below intelligent green eyes, but even Alexander could tell that was being hypocritical and so he nodded his thanks. He grimaced at the bear, it really did taste disgusting, but Katherine turned, either to give him privacy or too disgusted to watch. 

Alex stared at the wolf for a moment, before lowering his head and sinking his teeth into the large artery in the bear’s throat. He didn’t know if Katherine had intentionally missed it when she had held on but now he pierced it the blood gushed into his mouth. He took a moment to gag before letting instinct take over and he drank as much as he could.  
Once he was finished he moved away from the mostly drained bear, wiping his mouth and clearing his throat to get the taste out of his mouth. He licked his teeth to make sure they were clear but he still felt Katherine’s gaze on him as she turned back to face him.

“Emmett said that they take the bears to town after making it look like they hunted it in more of a ‘normal’ way. I’m not quite sure what to do though, honestly,” Alexander told her and the wolf let out a gust of air that was most definitely and annoyed sigh. Alexander’s mouth tightened and he glared defensively. 

“I apologize, if you would rather me go be a the monster you think I am and visit some girl in town I will,” Alexander hissed and the wolf growled, a low rumbling in her chest that sent chills down his spine. He wasn’t sure if it was entirely fear.

She glared at him, emerald eyes hard, before she snarled, turning to the bear and burying her teeth in its flesh. He gaped as she gulped it down, and for a moment he thought he was going to throw back up the blood he just consumed. She was eating it. 

Now he was certain he was being a hypocrite since he had just drank its blood but somehow the sight of her devouring the bear in gruesome chunks seemed so much worse. A loud snapping noise made him grimace as he realized she had bit through its bone. It wasn’t until she glanced back at him, teeth bared that he realized she was trying to make a point. 

He smoothed his expression out, raising one eyebrow as he crossed his arms as if impatient instead of disturbed and she woofed softly, almost if amused. After that she took smaller bites, the grisly sounds muted as she quit putting on the monstrous show. She made surprisingly quick work of the bear, but still she didn’t finish it off. She was still only one wolf, if horse sized, after all. 

She drug it over to lightly bury it beneath some leaves and Alex wanted to ask questions but he knew she couldn’t exactly answer, and so he withheld them for later. Instead he waited for her to join him and he let her lead him to where he could hear running water. They walked slowly, almost companionably out to a small meadow, the river that ran across the Cullen’s property smaller here. 

She didn’t hesitate to drop her head to the river but instead of taking a drink like he expected she duck her head into the current, bringing it up and shaking it rapidly. He gasped as the cold water hit him and she stared at him wide eyed and innocent, folding her ears slightly in apology. He would have believed it if her tail didn’t wag the slightest bit.  
He shoved her into the river, her claws scrabbling for purchase as she tumbled in shock, the splash completely soaking him but it was so worth it to hear her wail of disbelief. 

She rose from the river with a ferocious growl, bounding up the side with only a little difficulty, and soaking wet. Her fur was almost a light brown color as it soaked to her sides and as soon as she was next to him, she shook. It was so much worse than the house dog that slung mud everywhere and Alex ran from the onslaught of water that soaked him to the skin as she shook it off. 

She bounded after him, fur still damp and sticking up comically from her impromptu drying attempt, and he fully deserved it when she rammed him from behind, sending him tumbling into the river. He stood with a gasp, ruby eyes blinking open to find her smugly staring down at him, and he put his hands on his hips with a sniff.

“I needed a bath after that anyway. I smelt like wet dog,” he told her haughtily and she leapt, forcing him back in under the waves. He caught a lungful of water, but that really wasn’t a problem, although it was uncomfortable. What was a problem was the hundred pound wolf now on his chest and he tried to shove her off with no luck. He was sure he could punch her hard enough to make her move but he tried another tactic first. 

He ran his fingers through her fur, down her sides, and he immediately grinned in triumph when she wiggled, leaping off of him, and letting him rise. He coughed the water out of his lungs as she tried to run away from him, taking leaps in the water that reached her shoulders and slowed her down. 

He splashed after her, quickly catching up and pounced on her, once more tickling her side. She slumped to the side to get away from him, snorting and whimpering as she tried to escape and he couldn’t help but laugh. Her ears flattened at the sound, and she butted him away with her head, staring up at him with big pleading eyes.

“Okay, truce. No more trying to drown me, and I won’t’ tickle you? Deal?” Alexander asked and she woofed in agreement, clawing up the river bank and getting back up on dry land once more. Alexander laughed once more, floating in the water and letting her dry off once more before he followed her out to where she flopped down into the grass panting, head on her paws.

He sat next to her and she partially opened her eyes to watch him. He held his hands up peacefully and she snorted before closing her eyes once more and rolled onto her side, stretching out her long legs. Her stomach lay extended under her damp fur and he considered that eating most of a bear was a tiring affair and then she had a surprise bath. She might just need a rest. 

He leaned back to lay beside her, not tired of course, but it was nice to just lay in silence. Not that she could talk right now, but he couldn’t remember the last time that it was okay to just sit and do nothing, especially after just having fun. When was the last time he really laughed? It might have been when he was a human. 

He looked over to find her eyes on him, not closed like he had expected, and his heart would have jumped if it could. As it was he seemed to heat up, and he smiled at her in surprise. She just made muffled sounds before rolling onto her back, wiggling into the grass to dry off and itch the places the fur was sticking weird. Alexander fought the urge to lean over and stroke her fur knowing that he would probably lose not just a hand but a whole arm and so he contented himself with just watching as she rolled all of the way over before popping up, ears perked. She woofed at him and he stood understanding. It was time to get back. 

She stretched before standing, bounding off before he could and he followed with a chuckle as they made their way back to wear she left her clothes. They didn’t speak as she changed back, but the companionable way they were when she was a wolf seemed to dissipate, full with tense silence instead.


	15. Bonding

Edward laughed when they walked in the house, a soft melodical sound that caught Kat’s attention. She looked up to find him watching her from his seat at the piano bench, unabashedly amused by whatever he overheard form their thoughts and she raised her eyebrows.

I didn’t think about anything very funny she thought carefully, letting him know she was speaking with him and he shook his head, eyes glancing to Alexander who had been stopped by Emmett. They were talking quickly, Alexander’s eyes watching the larger vampire carefully, still farther away than a human would have stood for a conversation as if he was ready to flee still, but he was smiling at the way Emmett used his whole body to talk, using his hands to describe something.

So, it was something Alexander had thought. Kat fought the small hum of worry as she wondered what it could be but she walked over to join Edward instead of worrying about it. He rose at her approach, silently standing in a way that would be eerie if she hadn’t come to find it so beautiful. 

“You had to eat the bear?” Edward asked her softly whenever she made it to his side and Kat rolled her eyes with a sigh. Of course Alexander was still thinking about that. Edward’s lips twitched, but he didn’t reveal that he was also catching their impromptu swim. He let her answer his previous question first, more interested in her reasons. 

“I was hungry, I had missed breakfast,” Katherine insisted evenly but she knew he could see the real motivations flickering in her mind, mingled with her doubt. Suddenly he was focused on her, not even pretending to hide his gift anymore as he focused on her with an intensity that was almost frightening. 

“Why do you think he would consider you the monster?” Edward asked her and she jerked away, moving before she realized that she was fleeing. She wasn’t quite running, but it was enough of a stride that everyone stopped to watch her exit. She didn’t care, instead she was intently focused on getting to her room and not letting her memories swell to the surface where Edward could read them with ease.

Jasper walked out from the kitchen, frowning as he caught sight of her and she growled in under her breath, remembering that she needed to control her emotions as well. But that was an impossible battle for another day when she didn’t have to fight off her own mind. 

“Katherine?” she heard someone call from behind her, but she didn’t slow down. In fact she moved faster, recognizing the voice and not wanting Alexander to come after her. 

“Excuse me,” she muttered as she met Bella and Renesme on the stairs. She would have brushed past them except for the brown doe eyes staring up at her in worry, framed by perfect ringlets. 

Renesme reached up, but she didn’t touch her hand, waiting for her to take it instead. Katherine smiled at her, fighting the buzzing in her chest that caused her to tremble and want to run and never stop. Instead she touched her hand, closing her eyes as the image of her own scared face not only a moment before met her, the odd feeling of seeing her face backward causing a moment of something almost like vertigo before the image changed to Alexander. 

It wasn’t something she had been there for, most likely something last night, and the memory was one of Alex sitting cross legged so that he looked up at the young girl, face relaxed and more genuine than she had ever seen him. His ruby eyes were watching Renesme talk with something that resembled awe. There wasn’t any words to this memory but it was the facial expression that really mattered and Katherine felt herself calm down, contemplation of this new side of him replacing her fear. 

“Why’d you show me that, Ren?” Katherine asked the little girl when her vision returned, and she found herself staring down at her face. Renesme gave her a dimpled smile but didn’t reply, and Katherine squeezed her hand in thanks before giving Bella an abashed smile. Bella smiled kindly in reply but moved to leave her to her thoughts now that she seemed okay. 

“Come on Renesme, let’s go visit Daddy, would you like to play the piano?” Bella asked her little girl lovingly and Renesme almost bounced down the stairs in excitement. Katherine rubbed her hands over her face with a groan, realizing that she had two melt downs in as many days. They thought she was crazy. They had too, and she was incompetent, and a failure, and this was never going to work.

“Katherine?” He called once more, voice softer and far too close and Katherine turned in completely illogical fury as she saw that he had followed her. He was hovering at the edge of the stairs, and he seemed completely as ease there, lips curved the barest as if preparing for a smirk, but his eyes were hard as they watched her. 

She would have snarled at him, told him to leave her alone, as she saw the arrogant way he waited but with Renesme’s memory in her mind she looked at the way his face seemed hard and his eyes wary. It was so very different from the open expression she had seen, the gentle warm way his eyes regarded the girl when there was nothing to fear. 

He was afraid. Of her, of rejection, of the way people would react and so she made herself freeze. She bit off whatever insult she was ready to sling at him and focused on relaxing instead, the sigh that escaped was almost a sob. His expression changed the slightest bit, eyebrows lowering as he watched her in worry.

“Where were you before this?” Katherine asked abruptly and Alexander blinked in surprise, guard back up as he watched her. He seemed to realize she was trying to find distraction however and his lips twisted ruefully before he gestured her down the hall.

“Want to see my room?” Alexander asked instead of answering and she nodded in surprise. Evidently it was enough of an answer because he didn’t look back as eh led her down the hall from hers, only a couple of doors away. She hesitated in the doorway, but he simply moved to the window, arching an eyebrow with a smirk as she looked around. She ignored it on principal, but did move forward, finding a bookcase with surprise. She moved closer to the window, watching him from the corner of her eyes and fingertips skimming the books. They were on all kinds of subjects but there were also just novels, names of stories she didn’t recognize. 

“I didn’t get one of these,” Katherine teased and Alexander smiled, a softer expression than his usual smirk as he looked at the book case. Otherwise the room looked very similar to hers except it was decorated with darker colors, black and gold to her silver and blue. To keep it from being overwhelming, the walls were a soft golden color. 

“Edward mentioned something he was reading and I made the mistake of telling him it was interesting. It was only a few moments before he told Carlisle and they were scavenging absolutely anything they thought I might like,” Alexander told her but she could tell that the extremely kind gesture had surprised and touched him. 

“You’ll have to tell me which ones are your favorites,” she told him, moving to stand next to him. His view was similar to hers. From this angle you could see more of the river, a farther glimpse into the mountains but the trees were farther away. The sun was beginning to set, burnishing the mountains in dusky purple and golds, and she wondered if that was another reason the Cullen’s spent the money to install the windows. Not just the since of freedom but the wonderful views of a world that was as constant as they. They watched it in silence for a moment but she could still feel some unspoken tension between them, waiting for someone to speak and yet it still surprised her when he did.

“I ran away from my coven. It was a death sentence, but one I was willing to take to escape that life. I thought it was the only one I could have after I realized what I was, after I killed that girl,” Alexander told her and although Katherine knew that it had happened, she had never met a vampire that hadn’t killed until she met Bella, and she couldn’t quite believe that, but hearing him say it was another thing. It sent a shiver down her spine, the desolate way he admitted it without an apology because it wouldn’t be any use. 

“When?” Katherine asked, suddenly worried about a coven of ruthless vampires coming to find him and Alexander grinned at her, a cold baring of teeth that didn’t hold any amusement.  
“Does time really matter to us?” Alexander asked her and she considered his question with a shiver down her spine. 

“I’m sorry,” she told him softly, and he watched her for a moment, look indiscernible before he nodded looking away. She felt as if he brushed her off but she hid her hurt look. It didn’t really matter after all. 

“Are we bonding?” He suddenly asked her with a purr, leaning towards her with a flirtatious smirk that made her roll her eyes and back up a pace, but his smirk widened as he heard her heart beat faster. He was pretty sure it wasn’t from fear. 

“I suppose we are,” she told him with a half smile that curled up the side of her mouth, and her eyes cut towards him with an intelligent glint in their green depths. He stopped breathing for a moment, watching her shove her hair behind her ear, before letting out the stale air from his lungs in rush. 

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was so short! I felt like I needed to update :P
> 
> Love you guys, thank you for reading!


	16. A Friend

They were mostly quiet after Alexander’s impromptu confessions but the tension between them seemed to have eased. It was almost comfortable to stand and watch the sun sink behind the mountains and the colors fade. 

It was only when the barest hint of color traced the peaks with a softer purple than the night sky that Katherine moved, a small ache in her body from standing still for too long. She had shuffled before but now her back hurt and Alex immediately sensed the difference, eyes darting to her before looking at the large couch and chair that was in lieu of a bed. 

“You could sit down if you wish,” Alexander offered, and it seemed awkwardly formal, a bit too polite. Katherine hesitated, watching him from the corner of her eye but his expression was indecipherable. She nodded her thanks before moving to the large black couch, sinking into the cushion with a soft sigh. 

It felt heavenly. Of course, the furniture was technically not needed for the vampires who never grew weary but she had noticed they enjoyed their furniture for all of the uses otherwise, like sitting closely together or just to break up the monotony of standing. You can get comfortable even if you aren’t tired, and she supposed it would be more pleasing to lay on your couch and read then stand.   
No matter the reasons, it was clear that the Cullen’s spared no expense on whatever they wanted for Katherine was immediately in love with the couch. She was so comfortable she didn’t even blink when Alexander sat at the other end. 

He sat so proper it was unnerving, back and legs completely straight in a way that no human would ever be able to do for more than a second before becoming uncomfortable. He could have been carved from stone, some noble old king sternly surveying his kingdom. Katherine squinted at him, fighting the urge to poke him and force him into a more natural shape. Before she could debate whether or not it would be worth it his eyes flicked to hers, catching her staring and capturing her gaze before she could look away. 

She felt her face heat up but instead of being embarrassed she raised her eyebrows, pointedly looking at the way he was sitting and then down to where she was slouched over in the corner between the arm of the couch and the back. Alexander rolled his eyes before artfully crumpling, the small frown on his face making it obvious that he was having to think way too hard about it and Katherine couldn’t help but giggle at the expression. 

He immediately glared, but the corner of his mouth twitched when he caught sight of her face and then they were laughing. His voice was thick and rich and if it wasn’t cliche she would have compared it to chocolate. Her own laugh sounded almost abrasive in her ears, mingling with his but she couldn’t help but snort and that set them off again.

It made no sense, and it was probably hysterical, but they laughed until Katherine’s side ached. Every time one of them would start to stop they would glance at each other and burst back into laughter, for no apparent reason at all. But it felt so good, and as Katherine caught her breath she felt a sense of relief. Alexander was still grinning, a killer smile that she couldn’t help but respond too, and the genuine expression crinkled the corner of his eyes and softened his usually hard face. 

“Feel better?” he asked softly, and Katherine shrugged, propping her head up on her hand. 

“Eh,” she told him, pulling a face and he rolled his eyes at her. She nudged his thigh with her foot, just a quick rough touch that was quickly over as she brought her leg back to curl in under her but it seemed to take Alexander by surprise. He stared at his leg for a moment, a serious look on his face as he contemplated something and Katherine stiffened, realizing that she had touched him without a second thought, even if it was small. 

“Sorry,” she told him uneasily, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 

“No need to apologize, Katherine,” Alexander told her, looking back to her face with a small smile that was far too sincere. 

“Earlier, you said you ran even though it was a death sentence,” Katherine blurted and Alexander’s face froze, expressionless before he slowly nodded. 

“That was very brave. I’ve never been a very brave person,” Katherine told him and he frowned confused.

“How so? I have seen nothing but bravery from you,” Alexander told her and he seemed so sincere that her heart ached. She dropped her face to her knees. It never occurred to her that she shouldn’t let her guard down around him. 

“In what way? I have done nothing but lose control,” Katherine told him, her voice rough and muffled but he could make it out.

“Katherine. You made me an offer that saved my life although it was dangerous and it seems costly to do so. You have moved into a building with a large coven of vampires. You have personally taken it upon you to be responsible for a vampire,” Alexander listed easily and Katherine lifted her heard to watch him. His expression softened as he looked at her, “And you do all of this while withstanding personal tragedy.” 

Katherine stilled, feeling the blood drain from her face as she stared at him. 

“What do you mean?” she asked him dully from lips that felt numb and his eyes widened in concern. He lifted his hand for a moment, as if to reach for her before thinking better of it.

“I’m so sorry if I overstep, I only meant that what I witnessed last night seemed to be painful,” Alexander told her and she felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. She closed her eyes in realization, curling back into the couch cushions. She let out a broken breath, the sound pathetic to her own ears. 

“It was,” Katherine found herself admitting in relief. 

“I don’t really understand what happened honestly,” Alexander admitted carefully, watching every change in expression in case she was uncomfortable but Katherine seemed to relax at his words, opening from the ball she seemed to unconsciously take. 

“Well, you know that we are in packs, the shapeshifters. It’s sort of like covens, but so much more. Being a shifter runs in blood lines, so your pack is usually your family anyway, so you start out very close. And then when you are old enough to turn, you can hear each other. Feel each other in your mind when you are wolves,” Katherine tried to explain, waving her hands as she trailed off, wondering if she sounded crazy. Alexander watched her intensely, ruby eyes focused on her face, and she had to look away. 

“You can feel each other? Isn’t that sort of… uncomfortable?” Alexander asked and Katherine laughed softly.

“Yeah, it can really get uncomfortable. Especially since shifting starts around puberty and female wolves are rare. I mean, I’ve only known two other woman shifters versus, almost forty men?” Katherine explained with a cringe, but her voice was fond, eyes soft with memories. 

“But you are not originally from around here,” Alexander prompted and she stilled once more, eyes darkening. 

“No, I am not. This was not my original pack. But I was still connected to them, in a way that is deeper than words can explain. Imagine, having a group of people so connected to you that you can sense each other breath. No second thoughts in a fight, when you are really comfortable with each other you can feel where everyone is. They are a part of your mind, your soul. Until they aren’t. Its like a wire the wire that connects you is clipped, and the metal recoils with a painful snap. Its agony. But the emptiness is almost worse. When that fades and your mind almost echoes in the place that use to hum with voices,” Katherine explained. By the end her voice was solemn, and almost a whisper, her eyes focused out the window on the night sky. She didn’t notice the tears that slipped down her cheek until Alexander moved forward, capturing her attention.

He moved slowly, warning her before he brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away with his smooth fingers. It burnt at first, the skin barely touching her own but as he ran them over her cheeks again it faded into an ache, the smooth silky touch almost pleasant. She stared up at him with shock, frozen in place and mesmerized by the distress in his red eyes and something like admiration. There were no walls, no act, only his genuine emotions as he cradled her face gently. 

“And you have been through that twice?” he asked softly and she could feel his breath on her face. She shivered at the unexpected sensation.

“Three times,” Katherine told him and if it was possible his eyes darkened. He let go of her, before hesitantly reaching for her hand. He looked up at her for permission before taking it in his own, gently squeezing it in sympathy. Katherine felt her heart pick up speed, thudding in her chest, and for some reason she couldn’t control the way her breathing picked up as well. 

“And the first time… was your family?” he asked and Katherine felt her hand go lax in his, her face falling but before she could pull it away his thumb started tracing small circles onto her skin. She stared at it for a moment before tugging at it anyway and he obediently let go. 

“Yes,” Katherine told him stiffly and he nodded, straightening. 

“I remember my family. From when I was human,” Alexander told her and Katherine blinked at him in surprise. She licked her lips, his eyes trailing the motion, before she cleared her throat and asking the question that he obviously wanted her to ask.

“Do you miss them?” she asked roughly, and he hesitated before nodding quickly.

“What I remember I do. Everything is so dull and distant but it’s the small things that I remember that I miss. My mother use to sing. She wasn’t an amazing singer, adequate, but I thought it was beautiful. I was an only child and I am grateful there weren’t more people to miss. My father died before I did,” Alex told her with a dark chuckle at his own bad joke and Katherine huffed in disappointment, but his laughter had a sharp edge. This time she reached out to pick up his hand and he seemed surprised once more, as if he didn’t think he deserved her compassion although he had offered his own. 

“He was a good man. He worked hard to support his family, and he did until his death. I wonder if he would have sacrificed so much to save me if he knew what I would become,” Alexander mused darkly, and Katherine’s hand tightened around his. It would have been painful if he had been human, but as it was he felt the tight pressure as only a minor discomfort, one that got his attention.

“Any father that devotes his life to his child would want them to be happy. Perhaps it wasn’t his ideal plan for you,” Katherine told him, with a half grin that captured his attention, “but I do not believe he would have done anything differently had he known. You are alive. And as long as you are alive you have the option to make whatever you want out of your life. Look at you right now, trying to be better.” 

“Thank you,” Alexander told her softly, and she squeezed his hand once more, this time much more gently before letting it go.

“Anytime, Alex,” she told him and the grin he gave her was blinding. She swallowed thickly, feeling a pleasant buzzing at being the recipient of such a warm happy look, at having caused it. 

“You called me Alex,” he told her happily and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively. 

“Does that mean I can call you Kat now?” Alex asked her and she shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up once more and she almost growled in annoyance at her traitorous skin. 

“Sure, go for it,” Katherine told him and he smiled smugly. 

“I’ll consider it. Katherine really is a beautiful name,” he told her and she smacked his arm. He rubbed it with a pouty scowl, although she knew for a fact that she had hit him much harder before and he had never flinched. 

“Ow. I think you should kiss it and make it better,” Alex told her with a firm nod and she hit him much harder. 

“Ow!’ he exclaimed and this time she believed him, but he didn’t seem ashamed. If anything he gave her an amused smirk. 

“Fine, we aren’t ready to take the next step in our relationship, I understand. Playful banter and emotional gossip it is,” Alex told her.

“Ugh. How about we are in the, I’ll seriously try not to kill you, stage of our friendship,” Katherine told him with a grimace, and he beamed at her. 

“You think we’re friends!” Alex exclaimed, absurdly pleased and she rolled her eyes, leaning away from him when she realized how close they were sitting together. He had never moved back after going to comfort her and now they basically sat with their legs touching, leaning forward into each other’s personal space. 

“I dunno, I’m still debating,” she growled grumpily but it didn’t remove the pleased look from his face and if he was devastatingly handsome when he smirked, he was some kind of adorable when he was happy. 

“Too late, you said it. You are now my friend,” Alex told her and before she realized what he was doing he reached out to tap the tip of her nose with one of his long fingers. She blinked nearly going cross eyed and he chuckled, earning a shove that sent him sprawling backwards onto the couch. He huffed angstily and she rolled her eyes at him for being such a drama king as he splayed his arms and legs out, throwing one leg in her lap, like she had attacked him even though he could have easily withstood her shove. 

“You are really abusive in this friendship,” he moaned and she couldn’t help but laugh. He lifted his head at the sound, face brightening as he watched her and she watched his night dark hair fall over his forehead. When he looked at her like that, with his genuinely happy smile and bright eyes, it didn’t really matter what color they were. And perhaps that was because she was comfortable with another vampire with blood red eyes, but it was more likely the way he smiled at her, and wiped the tears off her cheeks before she realized they were there. He was right, somehow they were becoming friends even after their rough start. 

“One of my first friends,” he told her quietly, and she almost didn’t hear him but her eyes softened at his words, his face serious as he stared at her and she rested her hand on his leg. 

“With the Cullen’s around, I don’t believe I will be your last. Although, I should probably be nicer,” Katherine told him with a mock serious nod and he flopped back onto the couch with a sigh.

“Agreed,” he told her, earning a smack on his leg. She coudnt’ see his grin. He closed his eyes, exhaling all of the air from his lungs before taking a deep breath. 

He felt as if he needed to let out all of the heavy emotions their talk had drawn out, and inhale a fresh start. His eyes snapped open as he realized that the air was filled with her scent, a lightly flowery soap on top of her natural earthy, almost spicy scent. And it wasn’t gross. It was still sharp, a bit too strong and overpowering but even from when he first noticed it, it seemed more appealing as if he was acclimatizing to it. He darted up, and he guiltily noticed that the abrupt motion made her jump, but he ignore her startled look in favor of leaning forward to smell her more clearly. 

“What?” she asked startled, craning away from him and he scowled at her, “I don’t think we will ever be in the, I want to randomly sniff you stage of friendship,” she told him firmly and he let out a long suffering sigh. 

“You smell different,” he told her, ignoring her wild look in favor of inhaling in her direction once more. What he wanted was to lean forward and press against eh skin of her throat, inhale deeply and scent the overpowering perfume of her natural skin. He could feel the warm flesh against his own if only he leaned forward, but he pulled back, dragging himself away from her knowing that if he even tried she would probably break his nose. It would heal of course, but he doubted their tenuous trust they were building would make it if he just assaulted her. 

“What do you mean?” she asked and he sniffed once more, but the unbearable burn that surrounded the other wolves didn’t come. 

“Maybe it is just because we have been around each other longer, but your scent is no longer, painful,” Alex explained and her eyes widened. He watched her, confused as she seemed to realize something, and then she surprised him by leaning forward, far closer than she had ever gotten to him intentionally. 

He held his breath in surprise, not moving in inch in an effort not to scare her away as she took a deep breath, her nose crinkling and he felt his heart sink a bit. Then she let her eyes drift close, inhaling deeply and interested, he watched the expressions play across her face so close to his. 

He could see her long lashes lay against her cheeks this close, the small bump in her nose that he wanted to trail his fingers down, and her intriguing shade of skin made him want to watch the light play off it all day just to see how she would change. She blinked, backing away quickly, and he swallowed in frustration at the look on her face. She seemed closed off once more, shuttered and distant. 

“It’s getting late, I should go,” Katherine told him politely and Alex watched in confusion as she stood, offering him a courteous smile before turning to leave. He stood before she left, unable to let her leave with such a disappointing end to such a hopeful night especially when he had no idea what had happened to upset her. 

“Kat?” he asked, and his voice was surprisingly small as if he was scared she would reject his use of her nickname, take back whatever acceptance she had given him earlier. Her steps faltered, shoulders hunching forward a bit before she turned to meet his eyes. She gave him a small smile, but her eyes were so sad, and he wanted to reach for her once more. 

“I’m just tired, Alex, but hey. Thank you. For everything,” Katherine told him, with a halfhearted grin but he smiled back in relief, unable to keep his concern off of his face. She opened the door, and stepped out but before she closed it behind her she turned to face him.

“Hey, mind if I come read in here with you some time?” she asked him and he shook his head with a wide smile. She smiled back, before giving a half wave and shutting the door behind her, leaving him alone. He felt his ridiculous smile still in place, and he knew he probably looked ridiculous, goofily grinning at himself but it didn’t stop him from smiling. He dropped onto the sofa, feeling a bit embarrassed to inhale deeply and see if he could smell her there. That didn’t mean that when he caught her scent clinging to the cushions his smile didn’t grow.

He had made a friend. That day he was tackled by a giant wolf was turning out to be the best day of his second life. And maybe even his first.


	17. Jacob's Favor

The Cullens seemed to be far too pleased at their turn in friendship. Every time Alex playfully poked her or made a quip that made her roll her eyes she would find a happy face vampire watching them fondly. Katherine took it upon herself to glower at all of them. It didn’t dissuade them in the least.

By the end of their first week of their growing friendship Alex would just smirk at them, tugging the tip of her braid, or her ear, or even once the tip of her nose, although when she snapped at him he didn’t try that again, earning the glower she was sending them instead. It would quickly dissolve into a weary sigh though, to cover the way she smiled and they would go through their day, hunting whatever prey he decided to try that day before joining the others for her dinner. They would usually end the day on his couch, reading in each other’s company.

She had a small break down the third day after her break from the pack, whenever she sensed them in the distance. It was the first time they had been close and shifted at the same time and the familiar scent of wolves made her mind ache as it tried to process where they should be. They should still be there, they were her wolves, and she had collapsed with a whine mid run, no space in her thoughts to worry about Alex escaping.

She had only remembered his presence whenever his soft murmuring voice was joined with soft hands stroking down her skull between her ears. The touch was hesitant at first but when the whimpering had stopped in under his attention he had gained confidence to press his fingers through her fur and move closer to whisper in the ears pressed flat against her skull.

He had whispered reassurance to her, jumping in surprise when she had lifted her head to lay it in his lap but then he had crossed his legs and let her lay against him with her eyes closed. She could easily pin him, or simply snap his neck with her strong jaws and rows of teeth but he relaxed into her closeness instead of pulling away. He had growled at a bold wolf’s approach, before it had ever came into sight and he heard it stop before retreating at the sound. She hadn’t spoken of it when they returned to the Cullen’s but her hand had trailed across the back of his, a silent thank you before she retreated her own room that night.

Alexander didn’t tell Kat that he had spoken with Jacob that night, and the shifter had told him he would speak with the Quiletes. When she wondered why she hadn’t seen any of them in a while, in a detached cool voice, Alex hadn’t offered his suspicions. Other than that their first week together was uneventful.

Their routine was broken whenever Jacob had wearily draped himself across the couch, throwing his feet on top of Bella’s lap, and unfortunately Edward’s who immediately shoved him off. He thumped to the floor with a groan and a tired glare before sprawling out on the white carpet which was actually pretty comfortable anyway.

Katherine laughed from her chair, and even Alexander, becoming use to the easy way they touched each other smiled at the sight of the shifter. Renesmee gleefully leapt on top of him, and he grunted at the impact before swooping her up in his arms and tossing her in the air. She laughed, the sound reminiscent of bells if only they could capture the sound of childlike joy.

“Kat, KittyKat, beautiful wonderful woman of a wolf would you please please please do me a huge favor?” Jacob asked her as he carefully sat Renesmee down and then pushed her away, making her squeal as she tumbled. It was mere seconds before she up righted herself and pounced once more with unnatural reflexes. Edward swooped her out of the air, wrapping his arm around her squirming midsection.

“I think you’ve got him,” Edward told her seriously and she giggled, as he sat to tickling her side.

“What is it, Jacob?” Katherine asked warily, placing both feet on the floor and leaning forward seriously to see the worn out boy sprawled on the floor. She noticed Alexander move to stand next to her, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Because of our lovely neighbors, don’t kick me Bells, I like eight ninths of you. Anyway, we have so many new wolves its driving me crazy. Leigh and I our doing our best at training, and Emmett is always really enthusiastic to help, but I need another mature member with paws. Seth is great but when he gets around the kids, he is either so nervous about being in charge or he descends into acting like them. Would you please just come scare the crap out of them so they behave?” Jacob explained before pleading pitifully, and Katherine ran her hand over her face knowing where he was heading before he even asked.

“Is that a good idea?” Alexander asked her softly, although everyone in attendance could hear his question and she straightened as if stung by his concern.

“Of course it is, I’m in,” she told Jacob but he was watching them worriedly, catching Alexander’s worry as he scowled at the woman. She was sitting stiffly, hands clenched and he was considering retracting the favor when he saw the steel in her eyes. That would probably not end well.

“Okay, Alex you can come hang out if you want to. With Kat there we’ll stick to what the wolves can teach so you can have some man time with Emmett,” Jacob told him and Alexander nodded. He watched Katherine darkly as she stood, smiling politely and telling them she was going to get ready before making her exit. She didn’t even give him a second glance.

“You two okay?” Jacob asked and Bella kicked him. He glared at her before looking back to Alexander, and even she seemed worried because then he was the center of attention from two pairs of golden eyes and one very tired brown pair.

“What’s the definition of okay?” Alexander surprised himself by asking instead of brushing it off like he was going to and Edward smiled knowingly at him, arm resting around his wife.

“I would go ask her,” Edward told him and Alexander sighed in annoyance before taking his advice. He nodded to them before following her up the stairs, and he hesitated before knocking on her door. He had never been invited to her room and it was a few moments before she opened it. She had changed, and he blinked at her in surprise, eyes trailing down the bare skin revealed by her bright green sports bra and tight black pants. He froze for a moment, brain shorting out before his eyes snapped back up to her face, and he fought to remember why he had knocked on her door. He looked past her, unable to make eye contact as his unseeing gaze over her room as if curious.

“I’m fine,” Katherine told him sharply, obviously still bothered, and he blinked, thankful that had spoken first, and reminded him what he was going to say. But he trailed his eyes over her once more, before winking at her, making her blush scarlet.

“Yes, you are. But, that isn’t what I was coming to talk to you about,” he told her easily and he saw her fight the urge to just shut the door in his face. He slid his foot against the door to hold it open before crossing his arms and leaning in her doorway.

“Then why are you here?” Katherine asked, crossing her arms and he frowned at her, realizing something.

“Wait, aren’t you going to rip your clothes when you shift?” Alexander asked curiously, remembering the loose clothes she usually wore to slip out of. These were definitely not those clothes.

“I’m not going to. He asked me to terrify them, and they are going to be training to fight hostile smaller vampires,” Katherine told him, before pointedly raising her eyebrows because he hadn’t answered her question.

“Wait, you are going to fight wolves while human?” Alexander asked as he straightened in alarm and she sighed, biting her lip as if asking for patience.

“Alex. What did you want?” Katherine asked him and he couldn’t help but smile as she said his name.

“We both know you don’t want to help,” Alexander told her and she glared at him, but it was a dark look that made him wonder if he had crossed the line. The problem was, he never knew where the line was and he had always been rubbish at following rules.

“We don’t know anything. I know what I want to do, is that clear?” Katherine asked him and he frowned, backing off to give her space. He nodded sharply. She obviously didn’t want him here.

“Look, Alex,” Katherine told him but then she bit off her explanation, and waved him on before gripping the door as if to shut it.   

“If I can do anything,” Alexander told her and she stopped, giving him a small apologetic smile.

“Thank you. Although, you might regret that,” Katherine told him jokingly but he surprised her by stepping closer to her intensely.

“Never,” he promised, and she was frozen by the serious expression on his face, so close to hers that she could feel his breath against her skin, and although she should, she didn’t back way.  Then he smirked, moving away with a cocky salute that made her weak with relief and something else. She waved at him, closing the door behind her before exhaling the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

 

Alex smirked at her whenever she came down stairs, and she rolled her eyes at him, ignrign the way her heart sped up. She told herself it was nerves as her eyes fell on Jacob waiting for them. He whistled when he saw her, and although she rolled her eyes at him as well, she couldn’t help but grin at his teasing. Jacob held up his hands in a harmless gesutre at the look Alex gave him.

“Shut up, you two. Come on, let’s go scare us some puppies,” Katherine told them with a wide grin, moving through them to open the door.

“Maybe this was a bad idea, you sound far too excited about this,” Jacob worried and she chuckled.

“I really am,” she told him before she caught sight of the motorcycle sitting in front of the house.

“Okay, I will promise to be nice if you let me drive,” Katherine told him in a rush, turning to plead with the taller boy. He grinned in surprise before running his hand thorugh his short cropped hair.

“Only if you can drive, I fixed this baby up all by myself,” Jacob told her proudly and she grinned in excitement, moving to the bike.

“Definitely,” she promised, getting on patting the seat behind her. Jacob shrugged before slinging his leg over the seat and wrapping his arms around her middle.

“Shouldn’t you wear a helmet?” Alex asked ahrply and Katherine reaised her eyebrows at the annoyed way he was watching them.

“Um, superhuman werelvoes rememrber? WE’ll be fine,” she told him, revving the engine.

“Race you,” she challenged him and then they were off and he was gritting his teeth in annoyance before following. It was easy to keep pace with the machine, and he could have easily passed it as it took the turns in the road but the sound of her laughter being ripped away in the wind made him slow down to watch. Jacob had let go with one arm, only loosely holding on with one arm while the other one was stretched into the air, a huge grin on his face as they sped around another corner, dangerously fast. They almost turned horizontal for a moment and Alex was pretty sure he saw Katherine’s foot kick them back up as Jacob gave a manly curse.

She whooped once more, and then she was grinning, looking over for him to find him a quick blur beside them and then as they approached the off road that led to where they were practicing, he passed them, easily darting away.

She cursed, but she had to slow as they went off of the pavement, and then she was laughing as they drove into the meadow to find him casually leaning against a tree as if he had been waiting for them for hours. He hadn’t taken the time to fix his hair however and the black stands were ruffled and tossed by the wind. It was almost like the first time she had seen him, except now he actually looked happy instead of desperate and scared, and they smiled at each other across the meadow.

“Hey! Katherine, lady wolf and I got em warmed up for you!” Emmett called to her, voice booming and she waved at him and Leigh as Jacob searched his bike over for scratches. It was quite a contrast to see the pale tower of vampiric muscle, beaming at her, next to the small scowling Quileute woman. Leigh smiled as she saw her however and Katherine gave her a grin as Alex moved to walk with them.

 In front of them lay about seven dozen boys, panting as they sprawled out in the grass, or even leaning against each other. Katherine was surprised to see how much their ages varies, and it would seem that most of the newly changing shifters were coming to Jacob’s pack over Sam’s. Interesting.

“Hello, boys,” Katherine greeted, after scanning the pack for any girls and finding none. Her and Leah shared a rueful look as the boys leapt to their feet, a few with groans as they pulled each other to their feet. She didn’t wince in sympathy although she really wanted to ask Emmett what in the world he had done to the poor kids.

“We’ve just been running up and down the field. Doing some good old fashioned warm up laps,” Emmett told her with a slap to her shoulder that only stung a little. That showed her that he was being friendly and gentle.

“With surprise attacks,” Leigh told on him and he grinned at the boys moan, not feeling guilty in the least.

“With a few surprise attacks,” he agreed with a wink and Katherine laughed, before rolling her weight onto her left leg and crossing her arms. She stared at them all sternly, slowly looking each one in the face before moving onto the next. By the time she was done they were all standing straight and staring at her with wide eyes.

“I am totally going to try that,” she heard Jacob murmur to Leigh, and Leigh’s snort, but she didn’t let herself smile and lose their attention. She remembered the technique from her mother, and it was always just the complete anxiety about what she was going to do that made your heart beat faster.

“I am Katherine. I am a rogue wolf staying at the Cullens and I have been asked to help with training today. Any questions?” Katherine asked them firmly, but her words were not harsh only stern and so whenever one boy awkwardly raised his hand as if he was in school she nodded at him.

“Have you been in a lot of fights? Is that why you’re helping us?” he asked her hesitantly, and his hair fell into his eyes. He was one of the youngest, all knees and elbows and gangly little boy stage that she knew would mean large paws and stumbling.

“What’s your name?” Katherine asked and she saw him gulp.

“Liam,” he told her and she smiled at him. He straightened in under the kind expression.

“Yes, Liam, I have been. I have personally fought against, and with vampires before, and I will do my best to teach you how as well. Now come on everyone, time to shift.”


End file.
